Through The Looking Glass
by vogueinnocencebeauty
Summary: (co-wrote with EvilFalconofDoom) Sierra Frog's world has collapsed. Her friends have decieved her, she is turning into something horrid. Travelling to a different world to escape is her only wish. When that wish comes true, it's more than she could have ever imagined. Meeting doubles of her enemies, discovering a place where nobody knows her, Santa Carla has definitely changed.
1. What's Going On?

_Hey guys! This is a co-thing with EvilFalconofDoom, and is not related to either of our series' in any way. It's basically a 'What If', if Sierra never met Michael (who in my series she met and started dating), if she had a different father, who lived in another world. There's a chance (if you readers want one) that we'll be doing a sequel to this, just for fun. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed as well as it gives us motivation. _

_Chapter One ~ What's Going On? _

Petal Frog PoV

From the moment she was born, I knew she couldn't be Judd's. I knew that all along, but never wanted to admit it. As she has matured with her appearance being the depiction of her biological father's, what with the 5'6 stance towering over the normal heights of females belonging to the Frog dynasty, her complexion being moderately bronzed in a Royal Mocha hue like mine and those exotic looks that enticed most men in span involving various ages. It was the practically raven black hair with only a hint of brunette rippling gracefully down to her lower ribcage, those tight waves styled perfect through natural beauty that revealed everything. The only aspect of Sierra to keep my secret veiled was her big, almond shaped eyes with the ocean blue pigment bordering on violet. She has her biological father to express gratitude for most of her features. Her oval face shape is inherited from me as well as the mysterious natural shaped eyebrows in a dark brown hue. The gentle voice that sophisticatedly rolls off her tongue, out of those rosy pink full lips, holds elements of my permanently harsh Queens accent, but that is not a genetic trait she has possessed from myself, it is only something she has developed over time. Her skin, it is so saintly porcelain, like teenage puberty hasn't vandalized it at all, another lucky gene from me. Other than that, she is every bit her unknown father, including the fiery and stubborn mannerisms that never relented during a quest for what she desired. My daughter is not Sierra May Frog. She has no surname, so to me, she has always been Sierra May Corona, my maiden name as Judd Frog is most definitely not her father, emotionally and biologically.

My hands tremble with worry, questions circuiting frantically in my mind. What if she doesn't forgive me? For seventeen years I have kept this from her, what if she will never find her father? It was 1969, and Judd and I had separated subsequent to a dispute over his mania about David, the local vampire. I thought he was crazy, and so abandoned him, taking my abducted daughter Delilah with me. Then I met Alejandro, a man I instantly fell for. Nine months later, I gave birth to his daughter. My quivering hands fumble around for a joint. As soon as she got in from dance class, a passion she has excelled in, I informed her of this secret in a composed voice after she questioned me over my normal state due to my recent behaviour when high. Straight afterwards, she commenced screaming at me, and stormed out without another word. Where she went I don't know, and I'm not sure whether to care or not. She is my daughter, but she is fully capable of caring for herself now. I have said my piece and as hallucinations from my intake of magic mushrooms kidnap me from reality, the care I feel withers away into oblivion.

Sierra PoV:

I can't believe it. How could she deceive me for seventeen years of my life? Judd Frog, the man I have felt detached from for most of my life on the surface of Santa Carla, is not my father and I only have her temperate words to have faith in. I vow to myself as I stride ferociously along the fractured cement slabs where the silver grey colour has been dimmed from a lack of a light source that I will persevere caring for my brothers Edgar and Alan as we still share blood from my mother. My head is full of nothing but ordeals and currently I would like nothing more than to succumb to a heap of forlorn tears.

This revelation of my anonymous paternity sprinting throughout my DNA is the culmination to a week devoured by quandaries. Two weeks prior to this twilight, I fled from my ex-boyfriend following a physical clash on his behalf, causing me to inform the police immediately with a verbal retaliation of my own that agitated him to the core and darting from the house constructed to be alienated from the thriving population of Santa Carla to the cave near Hudson's Bluff where instantly, Dwayne bundled me into an embrace and David presented me with a drink of wine. It was only three days later I discovered the drink was in fact not wine, but crimson blood. I was belittled into believing they held an adoring emotional custody over me whereas reality was far from that paradise.

Now, there is tonight which has further infuriated and upset me. No tears stream down my wind beaten cheeks though, they can't as my teeth clamp down onto my bottom lips in order to ward the crystalline drops of water off. I yearn to know who this nameless man my mother deems my father is. What is his name? How old is he? Do I have other half siblings? Woe instigates me to sigh as I believe somehow I will never find out.

I don't know where I am going, where my location to rest will be tonight under this dark canopy. Only the gleaming moon can chaperon me now as I just want to explore, to roam around the sheet of velvet shadows excluding the fear that should be initiating shudders down my spine. All the phobias are slaughtered though as the two major emotions of anxiety and distress are the emphasising murderers. All I have in my possession is a leather purse consumed with objects necessary for a teenage girl who is wandering around at night, seeking for a place to stay. I probably won't be out long as my brother's need me, but I just need to be liberated from my mother's presence. Currently, I despise that woman to the absolute maximum. She's lied to me for seventeen years of my life, and if it wasn't for her being sober this week, I most likely would have never heard those words be free from her own intelligence. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. In fact, I just want to go to another world or something like that to get away from her loathsome being once and for all. That's an absurd notion though, and I don't have the time or freedom to even think of such things.

Suddenly, I smell something, something irony and lustrous. I want it. I must have it; something inside of me claws the walls of my stomach demanding for it. Footsteps belonging to the click of my heels command it. Before I can reach my shrouded target, a blinding sphere of white lights gathers me up and soars me into the air. What's going on?

When my eyes slip up, I see I am not where I was on the outskirts of The Boardwalk. No, I am breathing recklessly, gasping for air as my body floats up from the ocean surface with my face completely dry and mere cosmetics still intact. Why is my face dry but yet it feels like I was hauled from the lethal waters endeavouring to drown me? As I climb out, my doused body and clothes consisting of white lace camisole top with ivory ribbons at the back to secure the top together flaunting my slim hourglass curves, floral stirrup pants mainly tinted with a baby pink and pastel blue and beige granny boots, I examine my surroundings.

"Hello? Hey, is anybody there?" I call out, knitting my eyebrows together as I twist my hair to dry the bottom and middle section of the glossy, dark locks. Where am I? Unexpectedly, I hear Laddie's voice, and before I can even think my legs dash towards him. Finally, I think I know where I am.

Mike PoV: 

My mind is racing, I can't believe what Sam had said earlier. I don't want to believe it, it was just too insane. It can't be real. Vampires are not real, they just aren't. You don't go to bed one night, then wake up thirsting for blood, but why did I have that urge to go after Sam, like something alien inside me taking over tempting me, using me to commit some sick act, to kill my own brother? There would have to be some kind of explanation for it: drugs? The flying, the transparent reflection could have been hallucinations caused by Sam's craziness with those stupid comics, and if I was drugged, it only messed with my head, and we have hallucinated all this crap from the point where Nanook bit me?

It's crazy, but can't be real. Likely those guys drugged me, I had to be high to have actually hung off that bridge. High and stupid just to impress a girl? I don't remember what happened, it was all a blur, but I do remember them laughing right before I passed out, and then somehow waking up in my bed. It was some big joke and must have been a short fall even though it felt like I was falling and never would see the bottom. This is some sick twisted joke played by David, either way I know where to go to find out – if they are there.

I don't like sneaking out like this, but I need answers and I don't need Mom or Grandpa stopping me, mainly mom. I heard her yelling over that carton of milk I left on the floor. When I collapsed and everything went all freaky on me, like I was in one of those psychedelic videos, it was like everything came alive around me and was moving, but not, and the hunger I felt was like some demon inside of me was clawing out and whispering for me to kill. Was that what crazies do? Maybe I wasn't drugged. I just, instead, lost my mind. How long can drugs last? David did some freaky shit. I shouldn't have smoked that joint. I refused at first, but he just looked at me, and I felt like I couldn't say no. It had to be drugs, because if it isn't drugs and Sams' over active mind, which would mean this is all real, and it can't because things that go bump in the night just don't exist.

Their bikes are gone. They must be at the Boardwalk, probably off scaring someone else after having their laugh freaking out my brother with their game. Though it could be another hallucination. They aren't outside and it seems like their calling to me was all in my head. Sam believes in all that things under the bed crap, hell he still believes in the closet monster. This is just too much, too much thinking on this. I need to stop thinking of it, just stupid, I'll see if Star's down there, or another... Wait, who's talking? It doesn't sound like any of the guys.

I decide not to call out for Star or anyone; I can hear her talking to what sounded like another girl. Okay, now I'm confused. I don't remember David having another girl with him. The one, Dwayne carried that little kid around, must be some runaway. With a sigh, I just silently as I can slip up and listen, then I can ask Star what the hell's going on. Like what's in that damned bottle for instance. Sam, I hope you're wrong, that this is really just some freakish night I want to forget induced by some drugs. A little 'hey we got you high', I can hit David and just forget this night ever happened.


	2. Revealing Confessions

Sierra PoV 

My lean and limber legs quite extensive from genetics, originating from a mother I am aware of and loathe this precise moment and a father who is a stranger to me, sprint through the ancient hallways where the jagged boulders portray obstacles forbidding me from getting further into their trap. It doesn't prohibit me at all as this is the moment my flexibility exhibits itself. Finally, I thrust myself into the open space – the cave. Everything is the same, the positioning of the imperial and elderly bed, David's wheelchair, even the dusty bed sheets are neat, just as they always are. One thing that never happens when I arrive occurs though. I am welcomed by screams of fright and panic – Star's screams. Thankfully, I can only flinch and gasp as she congregates an equally panicked Laddie into her arms, shielding him from the danger she assumes is me. How can Star even believe that for one second? We have been close friends since the very second we were acquainted in kindergarten, a bond of sturdy friendship created. I can merely raise my groomed eyebrows at her in bewilderment, not comprehending the justification to why she is screeching like a petrified child.

"Star, calm down! It's only me!" I shout above her dying commotion to my unforeseen entrance. My violet eyes then manoeuvre down to view the slit made in my arm, biting my lip as the stinging pain tours the small cut a thousand times. "Do you have a bandage on you? I'm kind of bleeding here"  
Star can only gasp, her grip tightening on Laddie who marvels my frame like he has never laid eyes on me before in his short life, flinging a rag, most likely from the blankets, at me. Why doesn't she know me?

"Please, cover it up quickly. I can't make my first kill, not tonight. Please, I'm begging you to cover it up. Michael's coming soon; he's getting me out of this. I like him, and he needs to help Laddie and I. Please, don't make me, please" I raise my eyebrow again as she implores me frantically to conceal the wound, an action I was scheming to carry out. I quickly express my gratitude to her in a suspicious tone, my eyes practically ordering her to continue. "I don't even know you! Listen, please just leave. Michael is going to be here soon"

"Okay, who's this Michael, Star? Oh, and by the way, cut the crap, I'm not in the mood for you pretending not to know me. I've had a tough night and really can't be doing with this right now" I blatantly inform her, almost glaring at her for this cruel hoax.

She is not only doing this to me though, but is also inflicting this onto Laddie. Above all of my worry and ferocity, I can't help but interrogate myself over this one question: Who is Michael?

"Michael's going to help me. That's why I need you to cover that up, so I won't make my first kill. Michael is going to get Laddie and me out of this mess, and hopefully, he'll do it tonight. He can't get hurt, and you need to go so that doesn't happen" Star whispers, loud enough for repercussions of her moderate voice to spiral the area. Her head whips to the side to peer out of the serrated arch to inspect the distance for a sign that the man she expects to be her hero is arriving.

I don't like this delusional notion of hers, knowing Star is also a half-vampire like me. From her voice and the word choice, she is employing this Michael until she is unchained to be her knight in gleaming armour to rescue her from the demons incarcerating her in the creature we mutually share. It sounds like she cares for his welfare, but the majority of care only exists so she can shield Laddie and herself from the wrath of David and the other horrendous vampires. Star is a caring person, and I know she isn't doing this purely for herself, but also for an innocent child who has unfortunately been hauled into this mess.

"So let me get this straight, Star: You know this guy called Michael, he knows you're a half-vampire, and he's going to get you out of this mess? However, from what I've extracted from that piece of dialogue, he isn't as aware of what you are yet, is he?" I ask, encroaching her comfort area, but I can sense that isn't the reason she nervously shuffles around, casting her head downwards in disgrace. I flick my waterfall of tight waves so they cascade down my back, analysing her demeanour, further notifying me that my hypothesis is correct. In moments such as this, I am outlawed from being lenient with Star as I can't idly survey her actions and watch her haul another person down with our issues. "You're using him, aren't you? You're using him to get out of this, and as soon as we are out of this, you're just going to drop him. Do you even care for this guy, Star?"

"Yes, I do! I met him a few days ago and well, he can help me and Laddie –" she protests, but she isn't fully answering my interrogation.

"So you don't care for him. If you only met the guy a few days ago and the primary purpose is to utilize him as someone to get you and Laddie out of this, then you don't care for him. The only care you have in him is keeping him protected so he can liberate you from being a half-vampire. Well, you know what, Star? I'm not letting you do this to some innocent guy who is oblivious to what we are. Therefore, we are going to go to The Boardwalk right now, and you're going to tell this Michael to stay the hell away from you before he can get turned as well" I sternly command, not consenting myself to submit to her tears. They aren't tears of shame, only tears to prove that she has surrendered to this egotistical deed. It only intensifies the anger in me though as I twist around, clutching my masses of hair with my slender fingers so they entangle deep into the labyrinth of voluminous waves

There is no answer, only weeping. I had to be unyielding and adamant in the duration of the monologue as I am not granting another person to be towed into this nightmare. I never would impose such an alteration in a person's life. Star's an independent woman, and although this is a situation where we need all the help we can get, fooling someone into aiding us isn't the morally righteous answer. Of course, Star is doing this mainly for Laddie, it comes from the caring side of her, and I know her intentions are good, but she just hasn't done it in the right way.

"But we have to get out of this! I have to get me and Laddie out of this! I need Michael to get us out of this. Please, that's all I need him for! Please, just – wait, why am I even begging you? I don't know you!" Star challenges to debate, but it only aids her disadvantage, the foolish words tumbling out of her lips being a reason to enrage me further.

"Don't even think about going down that route, Star" I mutter through gritted teeth, taming the anger lingering and boiling inside of me before twirling around to face her. "You don't have to beg because I'm not letting you use some guy you barely know just to get out of this. Edgar and Alan have already established a deal with me to help us, so why the hell you're using some guy is beyond me" I glance over towards the arch, the cool breeze enticing me to access it. "Now, I'm going outside to breathe a little. I'll give you ten minutes to compose yourself, then, we're going to The Boardwalk to tell this Michael to stay away from you. It's going to be severe, but I'm not letting you use him. Even if I don't know him, you can't use some guy to get you out of something as dangerous as this" Before I even have a chance to move an inch, Star opens her mouth, inhaling sharply, to utter another word. "Don't even think about protesting, Star. There's no use in it because you are not using this guy"

"He was supposed to be my first kill" she cries tenderly into her pillow, but all I can do is desert her to be rid of the tense atmosphere, begrudgingly leaving her behind so I cannot be in reach to comfort her like I desire. "I need him to help us" She can't do this. In Star's mind, this is the final option like there is no other choice and if she doesn't select this option, there will be game over.

Mike PoV

The voices become clearer and strangely, I can hear them well, even if from a distance, so I stop within the caves entrance, just out of sight of the darkened dim light of the candles, listening. The unfamiliar voice doesn't seem happy and I hear Star's voice. I can't tell if anyone else was there, but likely it's just the two girls. I'm not sure what she was talking about with that whole knight reference and begin saved from this. Then, the answer comes as the two talk. I don't want to believe this - half- vampire, first kill?

Then the words... I was supposed to be Star's first kill, but instead, I was to free her. I was merely a tool. I liked star, did I love her? I don't know, a little time, sure, I wanted to be with her as she seemed nice. Lost, but oh God, the only reason she wanted me was to use me, to make me her little hero like in one of Sam's comic books. I'm a fucking living breathing human being, not some imaginary hero, that doesn't exist. Well, I was human, now I'm this, I guess, half-vampire, and I was supposed to be Star's kill from the sound of it: To make her fully like them. So, there is a chance to escape this?

All I do is grit my teeth in anger and just stand listening to what Star is saying. It dawned on me - she knew what would happen. The blood, it was in the bottle. That weak warning, like why the hell would I believe that? Why couldn't she have told me to piss off instead of allowing me to get close? Oh yeah, she wanted a saviour, even if it meant dragging me into this mess. This whole vampire thing isn't what bothers me the most. It's horrifying, but because I wasn't aware, because I didn't know what was happening to me, I had almost killed my own little brother. Sam could have been dead if Nanook wasn't in the damned bathroom. When did she plan to mention this? After I killed my brother? I'm guessing I should have superhuman control when that sudden urge ate at me. She must know I'd been hit with that, because she's been like this longer. How long who the hell knows, but it nearly cost me my own damned brothers life.

I clench my fist, trying to bite back the rage I feel at being used, the fact that I was left unknowingly to carve out the death of my family. If Mom would have been home, what would have happened, or Grandpa? I'm not surprised David hadn't mentioned it, he is the one that done this to me. But Star, no, she lead me to Davids hands so I could be served on a platter for Star to munch on and she didn't say one damned thing to warn me what could have happened, that oh by the way you might try to kill your family in a nightmarish hunger to feed on them... just as long as I could save her.

Sierra PoV

I groan in despair as I exit the cave, my damp shoulder brushing something with a leather texture. As I crouch down, my hands shielding my face, I snap out of a distraught imaginary world where I can be free of these ailing dilemmas, and face whatever I hit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see –" My words instantly pause themselves as my almond shaped violet eyes flick up, the lengthy eyelashes plastered in a sleek coat of black mascara camouflaging with the natural tint motioning with them. It's a man, a very attractive man who appears to be sharing my upset facial features. His windswept loose ringlets add to his attractive bearing, but that isn't my main priority. My eyes widen a little, pondering over whether he heard only snippets or the whole conversation mainly dominated by myself. "Please don't tell me you're Michael, and if you are, how much of that conversation did you hear? Shit, are you alright?"

Before I can even register in my mind what has manifested, I know for a fact this is Michael. Currently, all I can do is pray that he hasn't heard a single thing during the conversation I shared with Star. However, I highly doubt it.


	3. Confrontations At Dawn

Mike PoV 

My thoughts are momentarily interrupted as the strange woman brushes by me, bumping me, an apology uttered and then a sudden dawning on her face that I may be the Michael she was talking about and how much I have heard. I don't answer; there are no words I can say to this girl. My cold rage is aimed at Star for what she has done, besides she'll know soon enough, the only words I can bring to mind were solely to be directed at the one that dragged me here, and so I push past her without a word, heading straight into the cave, screaming Star's name. Star gets off the bed, at first she seems worried and maybe inviting, but once she sees the look I shoot her, I see fear.

Sierra PoV

As soon as this man I only identify as Michael, the nice-looking man Star was apparently going to convert from a half-vampire into her first kill on what sounded like David's command and employ as a person to liberate her and Laddie from all this chaos inflicted upon us both, twists around to depart into the lair of enigma, I sigh to vent irritation, being intelligent enough to analyse his facial features contorting into an emotion beyond annoyance and realise he will most definitely not allow something to hinder emitting his ferocity onto Star in an interrogation. Admittedly, I want to protect my best friend from his anger, but at this moment in time, I'm not assured whether I should intervene or not. I decide against aiding Star in this minor battle due to the fact it is required that her valour currently needs to persist in being developed. There is a slight glimpse of hope ebbing away into the darkened background this event will lead to her finally taking a stand, informing him of all of her plans, and though it may not be useful at this precise moment, an apology consumed by sincerity could be almost like a lawyer to her.

Mike PoV

"I heard what you two were talking about, Star" I state calmly, though the sound of my voice is cold as ice. "You did this to me. You dragged me into this mess to save yourself. I almost killed my own brother because of this! So, when were you going to tell me, huh? After I ripped my family apart? Then what I was supposed to do next, magically get you out of this?"

I don't want to hear her words. She soon backs up and curls up on the bed staring at me, an almost look of despair on her face. A part of me wants to cave in, to just go over and comfort her. Another part of me whispers to give her what she deserved. I stand staring down at her, and though I am pissed off beyond belief, I don't hate her. I just feel nothing at this point.

I turn away from her and spot that jewelled bottle and walk over to it, taking a sniff. It doesn't smell right. I can smell alcohol, but also a metallic scent that's not just from the outside of it. It has blood in it. So, it really was the blood, and it must have been from David. I toss the thing at the wall, watching it shatter, splashing the liquid all over it. It isn't the only thing I want to toss. I won't touch her though, whatever is inside me now, it might have given me more of an attitude, but I still won't hurt a woman, even one that only wanted to use me in order to climb her way out of the hole she dug herself into, possibly to bury me deep into it, too.

"You know what, just forget it. Don't look at me, don't talk to me, keep away from me. I don't want to see your face ever again!" I turn, heading back towards the entrance where the strange girl stands.

Sierra PoV: 

Every thought and instinct I possess is jolted and hauled out of this musing by an eruption of glass, instigating me to unjustly sprint into the cave where I am belted by the dreading mystery engrossing the area. My eyes immediately flicker onto Star who is laid on the bed in a foetal position, clutching one of Laddie's frayed blankets to her chest, masquerading her beauty almost blemished by unremitting tears. Then, I move my field of vision onto the unknown Michael to watch as he stares at me in incomprehension. He has never seen me before, and the sighting is likewise with him as my ocean blue eyes bordering on violet have never once caught sight of the man, whilst travelling over to Star at a gradual pace, stroking Laddie's shoulder a little to assure him as I motion over to Star, shaking her lean body a little to stir her from the woe captivating her.

"Star, say something to him" I whisper so the man cannot perceive me. This is where Star needs to make a stand, to inform him of what is happening as from what I overheard, he is too like us. Before she could even seduce him into aiding her, David allured him first. "The guy almost killed his own brother, Star. You need to tell him what's going on. It's the least you could do after your plan"

Star bows her head, a symbol she is humiliated, but not because she feels guilty at what egotistical act she has carried out. Instead, she laments what she could have been rescued from. However, I am proven incorrect as I examine her face, she does feel guilt. She is too much of a caring person not to feel guilt.

Mike PoV:  


She looks like she had been about to step out and try to stop me from doing something, maybe she was. I just stare at her a moment, confused on who the hell she is. I have never seen this girl before tonight or even heard of her. David hasn't mentioned having another girl. I had thought she might have been his newest victim, but the way she talked, what she had said to Star, she has been like this for a little while.

With a huff I know where I'll be going - The Boardwalk. Though, likely they'll be back soon. Then, I stop walking towards the caves entrance. The Boardwalk would have closed and any judgement on how I have been sleeping less at night, they likely aren't day people and will be back soon. They burst into flames come daylight anyway, at least what Dracula does in the movies. They'll have to park their bikes, and I will just wait for them over at the Bluff. I'm not in a good mood and I plan to take it out on that albino looking bastard first chance I get. He has done this.

Sierra PoV

Then, Star screams almost incoherent and the worrying notion is, I know she is being truthful. This man is half-vampire, if David brazenly confronts him with threats, he will be severely injured or worse - murdered. It won't be painless either, it will be ruthless, brutal, something a mentally warped serial killer would commit. Michael hastily proceeds out of the cave. It's not in my human nature to uphold the warrant to his potential wounds leading towards his premature demise. It may be in the vampire nature to grant malicious events to occur in my presence, but currently, I am in the state of mind where the human reigns supreme. It is a side in me I am determined to keep intact for the rest of my mortal life.

Mike PoV

If he thought I was going to be Star's snack tonight, I am going to leave him disappointed. Though I guess the whole making me turn half was to torment me, until Star snacked on me, because otherwise I can't see why they'd have done this to me instead of just outright having Star kill me. I have a lot of shit on my mind and someone I want to unloose it on physically. I start again for the cave entrance. I think Star screamed out 'He'll kill you!' Maybe, she caught on what I am going to do, confront the beast itself as dawn would come soon.


	4. Go Home, It'll Rescue You

_A big thank you to Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan for being our first follower and favouriter (if that's a word :')): Edgar and Alan should be coming along soon along with Sam... get ready for the comedy ;) _

_Also, thank you to everyone who has read this so far! It is very appreciated!_

* * *

Sierra PoV

My legs chase after him, yelling his name but not beseeching him to turn around. To me, imploring is an indication of weakness, thus, making me appear as passive. I am definitely not a passive person, nor am I aggressive. I'm fiery, stubborn and assertive, three traits that serve me prestigiously in life.

"Michael, wait up! She's telling the truth!" I shout deafeningly above the winds howls spiralling around the desolate area cursed by the dead roaming this planet. He perseveres walking, his back shunning me. "Michael!" I scream in a more demanding tone, not favouring being ignored when all I am doing is attempting to help him. "For God's sakes" I mutter before sprinting at a high velocity, something constructed through countless sessions of cardio and a talent for holding a high stamina, something I'm extremely grateful for in circumstances such as this.

Mike PoV

I keep going, perceiving her beckoning my name from behind me. I don't care. Only one thing is on my mind and that is getting answers from David, or more like just beating his face in. I can deal with the scary shit, the maggots that were supposedly 'rice', but playing with my life, setting me up to become Star's midnight buffet, that is a colossal no. Maybe they hadn't planned on me being at home with Sam, I wouldn't have if my mom hadn't given me that guilt trip to babysit. No, I'd have left out for the Boardwalk and met them there, and then we'd probably have gone back to the cave where Star would have been made to rip my throat out. I don't like being used, and betrayed - she _betrayed_ me. I had thought she liked me. Shit, I'd not have even remotely tried winning her over from some leader of a bunch of biker punks had she acted like I was not worth her time. I don't know what to think. They looked like the bad asses you want to be, but know you're nowhere near their liege. I was trying to compete with them to get Star and she acted like she was interested. Acted, because she didn't want me, just wanted to use me and it's a double blow. I'd been surprised that instead of jumping off their bikes to decidedly beat the shit out of me for thinking of trying to muscle in on one of their girls, they offered a challenge and seemed to have decided I was worth joining them. Seemed, because they're blood sucking monsters and I am just their slab of meat to dangle in front of Star, one of their own. Who was I kidding that I could get accepted buy the cool looking group on the Boardwalk, and a girl? No, instead I get tricked by a bunch of blood suckers who only see me as a meal, and used by the girl whose intentions concerned making me the meal. I am just their toy to kill and it almost cost me the life of my brother. As much as I shouldn't think of this, I can't help it, besides, I don't want to stop it, because if I do, I might come to my senses. I just want to stay angry, it's better than just feeling sorry for myself.

Sierra PoV

I near him, and though this is not how I pictured consoling him, he has given me no choice. My slender fingertips seize the leather fabric of his jacket and snag him around to face me, ensuring he looks me directly in the eyes. This Michael is an incredibly muscular person, so the weight of the muscle did not blend well with this aching frailty this curse has gifted me. I don't show the pain on my face though, nor do I blatantly exhibit it in any other way.

"Now I have your attention, maybe I can talk some sense into you. Confronting David at dawn is basically signing off your own death warrant. He will kill you if provoked, and if you're lucky, severely injured" I watch his facial reaction, shocked and aggravated from the sudden confrontation, if not unnerved from the truth. "You have every right to be infuriated. However, I want to help you, not use you. I know some people who can get us out of this mess. But right now, we need to get as far away from this cave as possible. You may not know me, but presently, you need to trust me. I'm not going to use you, I'm too damn independent to use you and I have morals as well. You have my word on that, and have faith in me when I say this, I'm a woman who always keeps her word"

I wait for him to respond, pondering over whether he'll be furious enough to challenge me or simply take heed in my advice and trust me. Right now, I'm praying he'll select the wise second option for his own benefit.

Mike PoV 

I'm suddenly jerked from my thoughts as the girl gets tired of calling me and turns me around to face her. She seems to know David, but I'm still confused as I've not seen her with him. Was she just hiding in the cave watching all this time? Then again, she doesn't seem to know what happened, nor did Star seem to know her. This is odd, but then I'm supposedly, I guess, a vampire or half vampire. This might as well go on the list of odd shit in Santa Carla. With my thoughts distracted, my anger deflates, and now I'm stuck with feeling like shit, like what I am, the stranger from another city, hell state that's out of place and won't ever fit in. The little preppy punk that doesn't know anything. I sigh and look at her, she seems nice, but that and her words could be all an act. However, I have a feeling she is sincere in what she says. Anyway, Star failed in her objective to kill me and 'fully turn'. He'd probably finish me off now.

"Fine" It came out harsh, not for her, but the situation. "Yeah, why wouldn't he kill me with Star failing to do it" The words sounded bitter and cold to my own ears as I turn and head for the bluff. "I'll need to get my bike, they can be disappointed all they want that their girl didn't make her kill"

I continue walking and climb back up the bluff. There is no fight left in me now, I just want to go home and sleep, then wake up and discover that this was all a bad nightmare. The sky is a light grey, but the sun isn't up. I feel tired though as I head for my bike again. I am trying to outpace the girl, she might be nice, but I don't feel like company. Maybe with the threat of me going after David gone, she'll not try to barricade me from resuming journey again.

Sierra PoV 

As he turns away, I can't help but to roll my eyes. After the revelation of my father being unspecified, a lack of details provided to me from the only woman who truly knows his identity, Star feigning her knowledge of me myriad times and having to reconstruct the fractured pieces of Star's idiotic and spontaneous scheme, I'm definitely not the woman to infuriate currently. I have more than one issue on my hands, and they aren't insignificant dilemmas either, they are something far beyond my imagination and aptitude. I won't relent fighting though, I will discover who my true father is and will get out of this nightmare alive. In my humble opinion, his mannerism and attitude gestures that he hasn't yet acknowledged how I am very stubborn and resolute to helping him once I decided to. I'm not in the right mindset nor am I in the most cheerful mood to be hesitant with him. No, I shall be forthright and declare my own opinions as a right I am entitled to. His bitterness was something I rarely tolerate, but due to the circumstances, I'll accept his tone for now. Unless he goes too far in offending me, I'll disregard it for now as his own anger. Though I am exhausted emotionally, physically and mentally, I persist to keep my stamina intact and jog after him, even if the steep hill does tire them slightly. Like I said, I'm too stubborn to release him from my presence as something sinister lingers around the already haunted ambiance.

"If you think you're going to get away that easily, think again, and I don't care if I am annoying you, you need to hear me out for your own good. First lesson you need to be educated about when around me, I'm not like Star, I don't give in unless I deem the outcome senseless or precarious, and this is neither of the two" He continues to walk, his pace heightening in speed. I roll my eyes again, that sign of my current mood being obvious, coil my fingers around his leather jacket again, contracting my strong arm muscles toned lightly and wrench him to face me again. "Second lesson, I'm a dancer and cheerleader, therefore, there's no way in hell you're going to be able to outrun me. Now, I don't like snagging you back like this, but if it's the only way you'll show me a little bit of civility and actually face me when I'm addressing you, and listen to what I have to say, then I'll do it" I say, pinning on a smile that informed him our annoyed perspectives are mutual, but I hold a clement sincerity in it to exhibit that behind my stubborn and exasperated flaws, there is kindness. "You're half vampire, right? We're in the same boat here, and I know a way out of it. There's got to be something beyond David turning you into a half-vampire just for the purpose of making you Star's first kill. Besides, Star wanted to use you to get out of this mess" Like I said, I'm not going to be hesitant, I'll be blunt with the man just to get his senses to return to him. "So, there must be another reason. However, I'm not chancing discovering that justification right now. Currently, we need to get -"

My head snaps to view the roaring motorbikes coming our way, instigating me to curse under my breath. Then, as I rotate to get Michael to hide, I realise he has continued his journey.

Mike PoV

Again this girl jerks me to the side. I grit my teeth as I am not in the mood to be yanked around, really not in the mood considering I've just been used by a girl whose strong fondness of me was reciprocated in an act when all along, I was the only sincere one and was near to slaughtering my brother this evening.

"I need to go home." I whisper back at her. I did, because if I don't show up, I'd better be dead for the headache I'll receive from my mom. "I don't think my mom will like me dragging home random people." I was frustrated I wasn't sure what she expected. "And help?"

I shake my head and pull away heading for my bike. Without any control, my head jerks up at the sound of motorbikes coming in. I won't be able to get to my bike and take off before they arrive, but I keep heading for it anyway, because I sure as hell aren't going to walk home and they'll probably chase me down anyway. I am so screwed.

Sierra PoV: 

"You are seriously asking for your own death!" I yell, sprinting over to him, ignoring the fatigue I feel. "Do you want to get killed or something?" I hiss, but it's too late to act. David and the others begin the approach us. There is no sun beaming down yet, so they still have the negative fortune to interrogate us. "Oh great, looks like we're screwed. Just make sure you don't provoke the guy, and don't look into his eyes, aim for the bridge of his nose. Looking into his eyes is just asking for trouble. Oh yeah, and control that temper of yours until we get help" I whisper to him, hoping to God he does as I advise. What's the point in praying now? I've lost my faith I was brought up with now. After all, what kind of life is this if God exists? I watch David's smirk rise, a devious and alarming smirk that initiates my warm side to surface after the initial irritation, squeezing his thumb a little and smiling to assure and possibly compose him.

Mike PoV

David and his goons stop to smirk at me, and I can tell he is surprised to see me. I bit off a retort and stiffly walk to my bike, which means I'll have to walk between them as they find it to their liking to park on either side of it. It is hard to reign in my temper as I try sitting. I notice David send the girl a curious, and if I didn't know better, a confused glance. He then looks at me, that smirk taking on a sinister light.

"Had fun, huh? Aw, Michael, you don't look happy about your present" David is mocking me; I don't know what the hell he is talking about. Someone shouts 'woe oh', I think it was Marko as I lunge right off the bike at David swinging. The others don't come in to stop me this time; they just stand and watch, unsure what to do. "You son of a bitch!" I hear my fist land solidly on Davids face. Then, I am thrown to the ground. When I try to get back up, I find a boot on my chest. I look up, his eyes holding amusement in them.

The bastard is getting some sick kick out of my angry situation. I grab his foot and jerk, trying to throw him off, only succeeding in him pressing down on my chest harder, painfully hard. Anymore and I know my ribs will burst. "Finished now?" David leans over me, though glances at the girl again, but this time there isn't confusion, only a grin crossing his face when looking at her, like a cat that has just found a new toy to play with. After surveying the girl, he looks at me. "Disappointing, I was going to surprise you myself, but looks like Star and... Sierra had a little fun running their mouths for you to hear" David makes a disappointed face. I watch as the other three moved from the bikes to suddenly block this Sierra, apparently wanting to keep mine and David's talk one on one. "Stop! Stop with the bullshit! You want to kill me, why the fuck don't get it over with? Stop with the games!" I scream out, feeling that rage I had earlier when I heard Stars true purpose. "I know what you planned, you sick fuck!" "Do you know?" That low mocking laugh only makes me struggle futilely under Davids boot in anger to shut it up. I don't want to kill you, Michael."

That stops my struggle and I stare, confused, at him.

"You really think I'd go through such trouble to get you to join just to feed you to Star?" David reaches down and pats my cheek like I am some little kid being educated on what he did wrong. "I left Star as your personal gift, seems you didn't like it. Too bad, she has a nice body. I know." More laughter from David, damn it, he just won't stop with that dark chuckling. "Oh I told her to make you her first, just to see her squirm. I knew she wouldn't have the guts for it, especially with that delusion you could save her. Go home, Michael"

The last I hear and sense is like some intoned command that I feel an urge to do as instructed. I don't know why I feel the need to follow his words, but I am suddenly free of his boot and I get up, feeling dazed. Actually I can't quite remember why I was mad. Well, I know why I had been mad: Star. But for some reason, it doesn't bother me and I have this strange need to do what I was told to, not that I hadn't intended to go home. It's just this sudden calm and absence of anger, feeling I have to do what he said for me to is bothering me. Though right now, I stare in confusion at what had just happened, then sitting again on my bike, still not sure what I feel. I am calm and feel pretty... _blank._ That's the only way I can describe this.

_Blank._

David looks over at Sierra along with the others that had blocked her from getting involved. I nearly jump out of my skin when they all then suddenly took off into the air and were gone.


	5. Do What The Echo Says

_Black Zora: It's been pretty fun, had other ideas as well, but ended up choosing this one after about four tries :') Agreed, David is a possessive thing. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing! _

_Mrs. Ace Merrill: Thank you! Glad you're loving it and hope you like this one as well. Thank you also for following and favouriting :) _

Sierra PoV 

I stroke my cheek, the pulsating in it not desiring for one moment to yield as Dwayne had belted me around the face when I protested against the barricade. Marko and Paul had infuriated me further with lurid assessments from their eyes and taunted me with desirable compliments, which of course, incensed me to a new extreme. Until they soared into the air, I never once allowed myself to submit to them. My actions were destabilized slightly by the growing weariness, but I still refused to bow down to them.

My legs quivering a little from the lack of energy required, I meander over to Michael, slumping down onto the ground next to him, particles of dehydrated dirt chasing after the vampires in a sphere, evaporating into nothing after the journey is half completed. That is another component to this night that has utterly bewildered me, they appeared like they didn't know me, like their brains had been cleansed of any memory consisting of my existence. They've known me for three years though, ever since my sister disappeared, so how can they not know me? This is too weird for my liking.

Currently, I would like nothing more than to sleep, to curl up into a foetal position and weep my heart content. That would mean surrendering though, and unless another occasion eccentricity arises which will surely press my limits, I won't allow this to defeat me so easily. I'm not perfect though, at some point it will all have to vent.

Everything has gone from partially serene to extremely hectic within the span of a week. Compared to present affairs, my life nurturing for my brothers and being chained to duties mild when contrasting to these ones, was the most lenient situation a girl could ever implore for. I won't start bundling myself into a heap of misery though, at least not in front of someone. If I were to surrender to weakness, I'd be doing it in the sanctuary of my own privacy.

I click my fingers in front of Michael's dazed face, wondering why he is so calm all of a sudden. Considering he has just been through a hell involving the defiance to his heart, a stranger who from the context doesn't belong here unleashing her somewhat annoyance and stubborn nature onto him, and having a mild revenge inflicted by David due to his own betrayal against my words, he should be far from this abnormally calm state. Then suddenly, realisations dawns onto me, chaperoning me to the reason I was pondering over mere seconds ago.

"Are you alright?" I frantically ask, examining his torso a little, not wanting to lift his top up though as it may invade his privacy.

The damage done would not be as severe as David would usually have imposed, but it was still enough to harm him.

"You looked into his eyes, didn't you?" I sigh, frustrated that he didn't listen to me or take heed in my advice. However, I can comprehend why he disregarded them due to the heat of the conversing. "I'm not expecting you to put up with me for the night either, so don't worry about your mom not liking strangers residing in her home for a while, I'll find my own way back" I watch as he gets up, bemused at what is happening. I also rise from the dirt, wiping it from my knees and behind. Hastily, I smile at him, wishing nothing more than to forget about this whole night. I want to go home; I want to see my brothers, to see a Star and Laddie who can recall my name. That reminds me, why can't they remember me? I've known Star since kindergarten and Laddie since last year, so why can't they remember me? I bite my lower lip, warding off unwanted tears of fragility with the numbing pain. "You need to rest, go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at The Boardwalk. Just make sure you're at the comic store for 9:30 and I'll meet you there. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow"

With a warm smile, I turn on my heel and commence walking away. I need to get my head clear. Subsequent to the commotion, anger and upset, I require some time by myself. I can't think straight. Then, without having the ability to even control it, my bottom lip begins to vibrate as the tears are beginning to invade. I can't let them though, not know when I'm walking away. I'm not doing it for attention; I'd never do something as petty as that for a morsel of attention. I find it stupid.

A snow white note flies down to perch on the curved tip of my black high heels. Curious, I furrow my groomed eyebrows and bend over to pinch it in between my fingers, opening it delicately. The black ink engraved onto it reads: 'Your true father is here, Sierra, and he isn't far away'

From those very words, my sanity and dictation over what I consider a personal enemy liberates itself, tears pouring down my cheeks, a hushed whimper releasing itself as I hasten my stride, not even daring to look behind my shoulder to view Michael, frightened he'll see that I have began crying. I'm scared; more than scared in fact, I'm possessed by terror and perplexity. I persist assuring myself that everything will be fine, that I'll be home soon. Where even is home? If my friends don't even know me, then does that shambolic house where I've resided since I was five even exist? This has to be a dream, but it feels so real. I can respire, the salty waters nearby filling my lungs. It can't be a dream. It's just so surreal. This is just too much. In a place where nobody knows me, nobody knows who Sierra Frog is; it's getting on top of me. Endeavouring to suffocate the sob is difficult, but still, I try. Getting Michael's attention after what he's been through is something I really don't aspire.

Nobody here knows me. I don't even know where I will be sleeping tonight. I am dreading the notion of being acquainted with my brothers alongside everything else. Where am I? Am I in a different world or something? No, that's ridiculous, it's impossible! I crumple the piece of paper in my fist, but maintain clasping down onto it. Where am I going? What am I even doing? I want to go home, but where even is home now? Home is where my family is and the only family I seem to have here is my father who is simply an outsider in my life who abandoned me with nothing. No identity, no recollections - nothing. The tears persist to gorge down my cheeks, not stopping for a single moment. Where am I?

Mike PoV 

For moment I watch her looking over me to pinpoint any injuries, it's all I can do. I'm alright and not really hurt, but it sure as hell didn't feel good being locked under Davids boot heel. This Sierra soon ascends to her feet, walking away with a smile on her lips, but I'm sure it isn't there for herself.

"I'm fine" I mutter to myself, continuing to watch her. I kick my bike to life whilst thinking how she didn't need to say anything, I'm going home. That is what I have to do and nothing will change that course. Still, I watch her as I pull my pitch black, half-moon sunglasses from my jacket pocket, the sun's that vivid that it hurts my eyes.

Something about the girl tells me I need to pick her up. It's just the way she walks, like she's lost. Anyway, Santa Carla's a long way to walk, and I'm pretty sure she won't have the ability to walk that far under this scorching ball of fire. I could take her back home, Mom would just have to deal with it.

She's trying to help, I think. Though I don't get one thing: Why on earth a comic shop? That's Sam's thing. Sierra doesn't look like the girl who's into comics. How could comics help my situation in any way possible?

"Hey! It's too far to walk back, I can take you to mine and you can stay for the day with me. My mom will just have to deal with it" I call out as I pull up next to her, slowing the pace to walk the bike. "Hop on" I outstretch my arm, holding my hand out for her to accept the gesture. She's a tough girl, I'd say overly tough, like she's compensating for something, but she also cares. I know for a fact I perceived a sob coming from her direction. There's no doubt I could hear crying whilst nearing her, and I knew instantly it was her.

She might be stubborn, but I'm not going to just let her walk all the way to wherever she has planned to go. As I scan her over, I figure out that she needs more convincing. Yeah, she's definitely a stubborn girl.

"It'll be okay. My mom's not too bad" She isn't, that's sure the truth. My mom is very soft spoken and rarely raises her voice to anyone unless they push her limits overboard.

She'll probably not know what to think about me coming home in the early morning with a strange girl. Oh God, she's going to think I've done something with her. I don't even want to know what my Grandpa will say if he spots us. Still, I can't leave her, even if I am resisting the urge to leave now and go straight home like I was told to, reminding myself I am going home. I just need to be patient and wait a moment so Sierra can decide what she's going to do. It'll be a wise choice for her to come along with me. Either way, I'm going home like that voice in my head echoes.

Sierra PoV 

Admittedly, I survey Michael for a moment, not sure whether he is doing this out of kindness or out of pity. I despise any form of sympathy, not liking the attention due to my independence. His hand is inviting, but I'm not sure what to do. If he is doing this just because he feels sorry for me, then I'm not going anywhere with him. However, my instinct is declaring he is doing this out of his own benevolence, and so I entwine my fingers with his as he hoists me onto his grumbling motorbike.

"Thank you" I say in an incredibly soft voice, slight croaks being heard from the stifling tears I now erase hastily to remove the evidence of them ever being there. Despite my attempts, my watery ocean blue eyes continue to release their crystalline residue as I have reached a state far from upset. Is this why I was sent here? Not only to be tortured by no one else knowing me, but to locate the father I desire mightily to set my anger onto for deserting me. I feel like I owe Michael an apology, not to prove that I am a kind person though. "I'm sorry you had to hear that with Star earlier on, and well, for if I possibly came across as a bitch as well. You didn't need that" I smile at him, the arching of my lips wavering slightly with the tears enraging me. I shan't unfetter them though, and not onto Michael since he doesn't deserve any more of my anger. "I'm Sierra by the way"

I stuff the note into my pocket, ensuring it stays firmly tucked inside of it until I can scan it again later on.

"Thanks again" I say, smiling warmly now that I have alleviated myself from the preliminary combination of negative emotions.

Maybe once we arrive to wherever Michael lives, I can escape this mystifying reality. Only those few hours will tell if this is a dream or authenticity.


	6. Grandpa, Please Stop Talking

_Thank you for the reviews and views, guys! It's very appreciate from both myself and EvilFalconofDoom, and we hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

Michael PoV

I ponder over what Sierra commented on, noting that her voice was more quiet than earlier. Then again, she was pretty infuriated, probably for the identical reason as my annoyance. But she seemed apologetic, but didn't shower me with pity, as well.

"Heh, I'll survive, though it's the first time I've been duped into vampirism... Oh fuck this shit's real?" I am still having a hard time believing all of this. It's just something you get out of a horror movie, not in reality. It's like I'm residing in a dream, but I'm fully aware it's not. "I'm screwed though if I develop a need to sleep in my home soil" I shake my head to remove the surplus thought, not wanting it in my head at all. I recall she also formally introduced herself as Sierra, even if David had done for her prior. She must be doing it out of personal courtesy. "I'm Michael" I furrow my brow, she knows my name anyway. Star pointed that one out before she even knew me.

I feel weak and exhausted, like I am drugged. It almost frightens me as I take off, turning the bike towards my grandpas, because I almost pass out from the sudden movement. And the feeling that me and daytime compatibility is only going to get worse – I know that for a fact.

-

It isn't long before I pull up into the driveway of my Grandpa's, the journey being shorter than I had determined. However, the fatigue makes the voyage seem longer. I turn the motor off and coast in, hoping not to get anyone's attention with the evident roar of a bike engine entering the drive. I get off and offered to help her, though I feel like I could use help myself what with day time Valium trying to put me to sleep. I guess it's good considering the nightmares I should have from this would keep me awake. I reach over and take Sierra's hand and head for the back entrance, hoping to avoid running into my family.

Sierra PoV

I fasten my hand with his as vertigo swarms my entire body, the long week of my soul being trapped with a monster, adding on the extra five days to make twelve days of being like this, feels like it is killing me. Every step I take in the sunlight brings me weakness under duress, but when the moonlight replaces the rays of sun, it's like power reinstates itself. Yearning nothing more to surrender is a weakness, but it is so desirable when the time has elongated. I am clueless to when the homicidal exhort to become a full monster will arrive again, but I will be prepared to battle and tame it when it does so happen to select a timing.

"Thank you" I blearily murmur as I grasp onto his leather jacket to prevent crashing to the ground. I notice Michael stumble a little, grunting as he does so. "Sorry about that. Here, lean on me, you could do with some help" I inform him, patting my shoulder in a gesture. Though my pitch is hazy from the faint sensation of the daylight compelling me to sleep, the tone is suggesting I am basically commanding him for his own good. We begin staggering into the back of the house estranged from the majority of citizens residing in Santa Carla, the only reminder of the location being the horizon view of The Boardwalk. "Yeah, this is real. I've been going through this for almost two weeks now, and I can definitely say it's real"

I rewind time in my mind and muse over my concluding sentence to Michael. Two whole weeks, and throughout all of it, I've been resolute to return back to my natural human state. The walls are beginning to crumble, though, and I've started questioning the realistic notion of becoming fully human once more. God, I hope I can return.

Then, Michael releases me, his touch being almost alarmed like somebody is about to attack. I hear a gentle voice though, which composes me slightly, the female voice causing me to estimate that she is his mother. From the concerned mannerism etched on her face, she has noticed me stumbling over to where Michael is standing. She doesn't appear contented at all; I know I wouldn't be if I had a teenage son conveying unknown girls to her household in the early hours of the morning when the son hasn't been seen for most of the night. I conquer a fractional portion of my debility to remain conscious only presenting itself subsequent to dawn and angle my rosy lips into a meek smile out of respect, a lesson I was educated about earlier in life, waving slightly.

Michael PoV

Fat chance of avoidance as Mom has made herself comfortable on the back porch off the kitchen. _Lucky me_. She commences saying something, another lecture I'll half listen to even if I'm not feeling like the sun is trying to lobotomize me where I stand. She mentions something about school then looks around to see the girl behind me, which blown the retort I had planned to say. It wouldn't be as convincing to tell her I have more problems than school and girls when I'm bringing one home.

"This is Sierra..." I say groggily. My head spirals out of control when I make a quick motion to gesture to Sierra. "Sierra, my mom, Lucy"

Mom is giving me this stern questioning look. She probably isn't sure what to say because when I've brought girl's home, it was mostly at night and then I had to deliver them home by eleven. Currently, it's early morning. Meaning, it's abnormal behaviour to Mom for me to return back home with Sierra without prior notice accompanying me. I couldn't have just abandoned her back at the cave for her to just walk back by herself, especially when she's suffering like myself.

Sierra PoV

"Hey, it's nice meeting you, Mrs Emerson" my collapsing voice says in the most courteous way possible, moving my voluminous locks of tight waves to veil the jagged scar on my bicep.

This is a ritual I always do when meeting somebody new since the scar on my arm is a severe insecurity of mine that I usually hide with either the options of hair or foundation. Unfortunately, the foundation was eradicated when I slipped out of the ocean prior to confronting Star, so my black coffee strands are the facade I can use currently. Due to my bemused mind state, I'm not sure whether I should be relieved that it wasn't my father who created the scar out of a hallucinated inducement or furious that a man who isn't even related to me biologically or emotionally was allowed to strike me in my mother's presence, and vice versa. I don't know what to feel, but according to the note resting in the pits of my pocket, my biological father resides wherever I am. For the blemish on my throat, I have a necklace to conceal the evidence of what happened that night when I was sixteen. The fact somebody even harmed me in that way, whether we are related or not, it was unjustifiable.

Michael PoV

My mom has me take off my sunglasses, wanting me to look at her when talking. She isn't too intent on letting this drop. I don't like lying to my mom, not telling her something's one thing, but lying is another. She smiles at Sierra, but I could tell she isn't too happy at what looks like me coming back from a wild night out with a girl I probably had been doing questionable stuff with all night as far as she knows. She is concerned and asking me about problems, telling me I can talk to her, giving glances to Sierra. I just want to get inside.

"Sierra, her mom threw her out. She's a friend honest, nothing happened, was helping her all night, so we're both tired" I hope  
Sierra won't skin me for that later, but I had think something on the spot. Then, something occurs to me, what if that justification was true? She's isolated and seems to have nowhere to go; could it be that was the sincere truth?

"We're still friends aren't we?" My mom asks this as I'm turning to go in the kitchen... Oh God, I must seem extremely lame to Sierra.

"Yeah, we are" I reach over and grab Sierra's arm and tug on her to get her in the kitchen before my mom opens up to say something that will make me feel even more embarrassed... so much for not being embarrassed further - Sam and Grandpa are in the kitchen.

Sierra PoV

I continue to smile at Lucy until Michael tugs on my lace camisole top to suggest it's time we got some rest.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Emerson" Quickly, I wave goodbye and access into the house with Michael, perceiving a blatant cough travelling from the Japanese style doors masquerading a dim burgundy light, causing my eyes to flicker over to the location of the amused cough, seeing a pair of elderly lurid eyes. I hastily smile and get ready for the wearisome journey up the stairs.

"Lean onto me, the stairs are the hardest part during the daytime" I whisper to him, ensuring his grandfather can't hear as we begin to climb the stairs, my spare arm that isn't around Michael's shoulders to aid him clutching onto the wooden banister.

Michael PoV 

I hasten my stride, praying frantically that Grandpa says nothing ludicrous as he is renowned for doing in my family. We are soon to the first step of the stairs, following Sierra's advice and leaning gently onto her. She's frail herself, and my muscle makes me a little more heavy. Before, I nodded at Sam with a slight smile, shunning Grandpa completely. I inwardly thrust my first into the air, celebrating that nothing has been said.

"So took ca... Who's she?" Sam has this 'what the hell' look on his face as he stalked me to the stairs.

Grandpa, however, has this perverse grin plastered across his face. Now, I'm begging silently for him not to say anything.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one got lucky last night" I think I'm going to die now. "You and Sierra, don't have too much fun up there in your room now. Save that for when you're alone" Okay, now I am going to die.

I pull Sierra along and out of the kitchen and basically sprint up the stairs, hauling her with me.

"Sorry about that. My whole family is weird. Well my mom's normal... Sorry" She probably thinks I'm a complete freak now. Great, just my luck.

Sierra PoV

I can fruitfully disclose that I am utterly bewildered. I know this house, and I know the elderly man situated in front me with a receding snow white hairline shielded by a dilapidated rag secured in a knot encircling his forehead due to the fact I came here as a little girl many nights to be taken care of alongside my other siblings. However, I don't believe for one minute I am in the Santa Carla I was born and raised in. If I was, Star and Laddie would be in a somewhat more safer hands than desolate without aid. David and the others would be fanatical about me joining their clan of immoral creatures. From the belt across the face orginating from Dwayne, I knew I couldn't be in the same place. Dwayne would never even challenge himself to violently injure me like that, because according to him, he is madly in love with me, much to my dismay. I've never once fallen into a pit of devotion to another on my own accord, especially not Dwayne. No, he mentally encouraged that himself in the arena of mind games where the result was me being the declining loser, and him being the winner.

At Michael's words provided to his mother, I felt a sharp pain of truth. My mother's husband would have catapulted me out of that shambles of a home as soon as the very sentence 'Sierra isn't your daughter' was uttered, whether it be from my mother or myself. I loathe him so much it's almost like a different type of love, like I adore despising him for all of the misfortune he hauled me into. He isn't my father, and yet my mother allowed him to do such a thing to her own child? The daughter who she hid the sincere paternity from for seventeen years? To my aggravation, a tear deviously slips out of my eye and tumbles down my cheek, causing me to sharply remove my hand from Michael's to wipe it away before anyone could even apprehend of what I desperately crave to do, sniffing quietly for a singular time. My walls have almost expired from stress and upset, but I won't grant them to collapse completely. I'm too obstinate to descend that far into upset, especially when I am in the presence of others. It isn't Michael's fault, he doesn't know anything about me nor did he have the time to select a reasonable excuse.

I am snapped out of my thoughts again as I percieve Michael's grandpa insolently comment on my sudden arrival, even verbally conceding my name. My eyes widen, the tips of my extensive lashes nearly touching the bottom of my well nurtured eyebrows, along with my full lips parting a little. I can't speak, but instead, stare at him in disbelief that he could even say something so outrageous. Then again, if the Grandpa of wherever I am is like the Grandpa Emerson I know, then this is a normal conduct for him.

"Um, I'm Sierra. Erm, hey?" I reply to the younger boy's astonished question as he watches me leave, his jaw dangling as far as it can drop. Michael soon drags me to the stairs again, my farewell being a hasty smile and wave goodbye.

"Oh, I would lean on her any day. Sam, if Michael doesn't get that girl, you know what to do before I get her myself. Hey, don't look at me like that, your old granddaddy still has game" I can ignore Grandpa's disreputable remarks for now, only concentrated on sleeping so I can gain deserted energy back. "She looks like a dancer, those lean legs. Flexibity, good choice" I bite my bottom lip in frustration, this is more than mortifying. In fact, the atmosphere goes beyond that definition. "Looks Hispanic as well, oh he is in for a fiesty treat. Ooh, see how he's tugging on her, Sammy? Now, that is your brother wanting to get busy! Very sexy woman like that, no wonder he can't move her any quicker. Oh, Sammy, if only I was younger - I would" I wish the side effect of being a half-vampire could be anything but sensitive hearing. I can't stop feeling the scorching heat of red leak into my cheeks. "Be proud of your brother, Sam, from the looks of it he gave her more loving than those long dancing legs could take!"

"Say what?" I squeak in a whisper, furrowing my eyebrows and dropping my jaw, nothing but attempted words exiting. "I - wha - I think your Grandpa - I mean, what the hell? I - erm, yeah, that's all I can say. Oh my God" I sigh, covering my eyes as I draw out the long breath. We enter Michael's bedroom, the walls smeared in an ivory paint, few posters of bands being pinned onto them. "Um, don't worry about it. I've got brothers that -"

I pause for a moment, casting my eyesight down as it has just hit me, having an adverse effect on me, that Edgar and Alan are my half-brothers. I really thought they were my full brothers, that we shared every gene possible to possess. I am only half related to them though. I bite my lip, feeling that rush of tears coming to me, but quickly get rid of them. Everything has just constructed negatively onto me, so much that tears were liberated in front of someone I hardly know. I'm a tough person to an extent, only to compensate for what my attitude has been required to be for all of my life due to various events. I shake my head, expelling the thoughts that claw at my tear glands.

"I've got brothers. Anyway, you don't need to apologize to me, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I mean, you're still a pretty cool guy to me" I smile warmly, then clearing my throat and consenting my eyes to quickly scour around my surroundings, a new habit I've picked up. "Um, we better get some sleep. Thanks for letting me stay here, I really appreciate the help"

Michael PoV 

Shoot me, shoot me now, I think as I grit my teeth and smile at Sierra, noticing the red flush entering her cheeks. I could hear what my grandpa had decided to discuss with Sam, and damn it if I didn't know any better I'd think he knew we could hear him, like it was supposed to have been said more for our benefit than his own perverted mind. I know I'm probably red in the face from all that the old man is saying.

"Uh sure. I guess. But uh he's. Well Sam thinks he's an alien, that's how freaky my grandpa is" I notice the tears congregating into her eyes, wondering what could have upset her so suddenly.

I don't like seeing girls cry in any circumstance, so I'm more than overjoyed when they disappear just as quickly. It couldn't have been her offence at Grandpa's perverted remarks, she didn't seem in the slightest hurt by it. I shake it off, glad that she's okay now.

I sigh, feeling a lot better getting to my room; it is dark and dim with the blinds drawn on it, so it instantly soothes me.

"Take the bed, I can sleep on the floor." With that, I yawn and toss my sunglasses on the bedside table, then squat in the corner.

The idea of a girl in my room sleeping in the day seems odd, but then this whole situation is odd. I am tired, cranky, have less patience during the day. Night, I am less tolerant and easily annoyed and likely to snap. I'm not sure how much is from this vampire thing and how much is just me. Things are just fucking odd, freakish and my brother is now paranoid I'm going to eat him.

Sam's tone when he started to ask me something came out a little harsh sounding, like I was supposed to correct something I did wrong. Then again, I did try to kill him. That reminds me, Nanook had bitten my hand and it no longer hurt. I raise it up and pull the blood stained cloth from it. Just blinking at what I see, which is nothing, not even a scab, I move my fingers and turn my hand over. Nothing is wrong, like last night never happened. I want to believe it didn't, but I'm not so foolish, because I can still feel something's wrong with me, something inside wanting to claw its way out. Right now, though, all I feel is a need to rest.

"Don't worry about it, I mean couldn't leave you walking back. Sorry I couldn't take you home, just had to get back here and I'd probably got us both killed riding anymore than I did anyway" I chuckle, no humour to it, I might be going insane. "Thanks." I smile warmly at her as she hovers around my bed. She thinks I am cool and barely knows me.

At least I'm not totally the new guy who doesn't know shit. To someone, I'm the cool new guy that doesn't know shit. I don't know if she says anything else after that as I just completely pass out right there on the floor, drifting to a place more clement than this.

Sierra PoV 

"It's alright, I'm telling the tru -" I interrupt my own train of course as I realise the expected silence has dawned, and as I rotate around, I notice Michael has fallen asleep before I can even protest on the sleeping arrangements, slumped onto the floor.

I smile a little, placing the black leather bag I had packed to the brim with personal objects and the essential pieces of equipment such as cosmetics and a toothbrush whilst my mother was imploring me not to abandon the house, onto the edge of the bed. I was planning on going to a close friends house for the night just to get my head unfurnished, removing the burdening thoughts upsetting me then and now. There was a high possibility I would have danced the night away until I couldn't express anymore of my upset and gotten intoxicated to an extreme I haven't experienced before. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no scheme devised, only my cluttered musings taunting me and the moon to guide me to a location where I could soothe myself.

I gather the navy blue duvet up and grasp onto a pillow, situating it under Michael's mane of loose curls, causing him to snuffle a little as I tenderly raise his head so I can do this. I giggle in a hushed tone at him snuffling, murmuring words in his sleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about, hopefully something happy that can deliver him to a brief paradise away from the trauma and ferocity of tonight. Then, I shield his torso with the duvet, wrapping it around him slightly. After doing this, I glance at him for at least two seconds before climbing onto the bed where there is only a thin blanket now. This was his house after all, and I don't mind not sleeping with a duvet or pillow. I've done so before and it hasn't affected me. I find it abnormal to be sleeping on a bed again after three years of entering a deep slumber on multiple blankets and two plump pillows.

I dig through my pockets, locating the crumbled piece of paper, scanning the words quickly. As I fall into a deep sleep and embark into the comforting darkness, I keep the paper clutched in my fingers.


	7. Awaken

_booklover457: You'll have to wait and see on that one! Who knows, it may happen? ;) _

_ Merrill: Thank you! Sorry it's taken so long, been very busy XD _

Awaken 

Mike PoV

My eyes come open and instantly I feel drowsy with some energy peaking. The sun's going down. I can tell that from how dim the room has become since I was last awake. Well, barely. I let out a low groan. It feels as though my insides are being ripped up, like I guess I'm eating myself from the inside because I felt like I haven't eaten in days.

Then, I realize - I really **_haven't _**eaten in days. I originally thought my lack of hunger was due to the maggot rice David had 'gifted' me. Solid food isn't what I hunger for now. I grimace and hope this torture is just a bad dream. But, no. It isn't. That gnawing feeling of something clawing at me inside is still there and feel like its chewing me up, or twisting and shifting inside of me like some kind of alien creature trying to take over my body.

I really wish I had never watched Aliens now with Sam.

With a quick glance, I can see Sierra is still asleep. She'll probably be awake soon as the sun is almost down. I stand up and take the few steps over to her, looking down at her and absorbing her physical appearance in, noting the fear in her slumbered movement. She looks like she was having a nightmare by the expression on her face and the way she was tensed up. I'm not surprised, my own dreams aren't pleasant, but they where... strange.

"Sierra?" I lower my hand to her shoulder and give a slight shake, but she only shifts a little in sleep, her nightmare still holding her. She isn't screaming or having a fit so I figure I might as well let her sleep while I change clothes.

In the rest room, I try avoiding looking at the mirror at my almost non-resistant reflection. I look like a ghost in it and that is just far too unnerving to see a ghost of myself peering back at me. I hang my dirty shirt over it as it's a better sight than my own currently. I found out yesterday I don't get along with water at least it coming out of the faucet. I stop up the sink and dip a rag into it, seemingly the water, as long as it was still, isn't uncomfortable. It isn't as good as a bath, but I could at least clean off some of the dirt and days of sweat so I don't smell like major B.O. I don't think Sierra or my family would favour that too much. In fact, I wouldn't favour it too much either.

I clean up and after a good wipe down, I spray on some cologne and put on a clean white shirt, then my grey sweatshirt over it. I mostly own blue jeans and a few dress clothes for special occasions. Like the tux for school dance last year. Back in Phoenix. After dressing and rehydrating myself accompanied with a nice fragrance, I return to my room so I can wake up Sierra, hoping her nightmare hasn't instigated anxiety within her. Deliberating over that, she seems like a strong girl, maybe a little too strong...

Sierra appears like she is still asleep when I come out from the bathroom. Thankfully, she doesn't look to be having a hard time, more composed than earlier, so I step out, but noticed Sam's door open. This is my chance. When I beckon him in a soft tone, he shuts the door. Releasing a sigh, I'm uncertain regarding what to think of my brother spying on me from his room. I turn and step back into my room. There is a candle on the table flickering its orange flame of hope in the darkness. I have to at least have some light, since bright light was irritating and made me a lot less nice.

Sierra's looking like she was waking now, so I stride hastily over to her.

"Hey, you said you wanted go to that comic shop on the boardwalk, right?" Still, this confuses me as I muse over what the hell comics have to do with turning into a vampire; other than they give Sam nightmares and he wets his bed which isn't too nice when you wake up in the morning.

Sierra PoV 

As I arise from my forced slumber during the suns hours, there is a contrast. My heart pounds at the speed of light, yet my eyes glide open at a leisurely pace as I emerge from the horrific nightmare, making that transition from a nightmare in the land of dreams, to another nightmare in reality. A flash of the platinum blonde hair, his serrated claws violently grazing over my brother's face, crimson blood seeping from the wounds, the compulsion to kill not abandoning me even in a dream, causes me to frown. I can only remember vividly the heinous chuckles and the screeches from my brothers lips as excruciated was unwillingly imposed onto him.

My muscles stretch themselves, a hushed groan escaping from my voicebox to accompany the natural process of stirring oneself. I feel slightly bewildered, examining my contemporary surroundings, not sure to where I am. Then, I realise the blinding light, meeting a mysterious and attractive man with only the name Michael being my solitary detail, wasn't another dream escorting the nightmare. Everything, each fragment, was authentic. I still have the piece of paper clasped in my hand, as if my unconscious self never wanted to be separated from it. I was hoping it was a dream. I want home, wherever home is.

I glance at Michael quickly, remembering who he is and the kindness he has shown to me by allowing me to rest here for the night despite my stubborn nature at its peak unleashing onto him the night prior to tonight. I smile at him, a welcome so to speak. He seems a little saddened, which instigates my first estimate to be the way Star portrayed a woman whose interest was devoted to him for an everlasting period. Of course, it was soon revealed that interest and adoration was counterfeit, and all she desired was a hero. It truly made me feel disillusioned in her, my best friend had reached the forlorn desperateness, disregarding any help I offered. Not only that, but it seems out of character, and I am still having issues with getting over what she has done. By allowing her own selfishness to intervene with a hazardous issue, she has inflicted horrible events onto an innocent person who was once oblivious to the demons Santa Carla incarcerates at night.

"The comic store? Um yeah, I've got people there I need to see" I murmur through a yawn, bending over my knees to attain my leather bag containing objects I deemed suitable during the hectic procedure of leaving home for the night, stuffing the note into the depths of it before setting my sights onto Michael again. "Can I use your bathroom, please? I just need to get changed" Michael gives me his consent, and with a smile, I go to the bathroom in order to get changed. Before I close the door tenderly behind me though, I want to express my gratitude to him again. He didn't have to provide me with a place to rest my head for the night, but did it anyway in spite of the fact we are complete strangers to each other. "Thanks again by the way for letting me stay here for the night" I meekly smile again, some of my shy nature leaching out of the smile and the softness in my tone, before closing the door.

30 minutes later... 

I feel more freshened now that I have minty breath to aid the health of my pearl white teeth and an ivory bohemian mini dress, the sheer crochet lace inlay on the fluttery sleeves finishing roughly three inches above my elbows and chest reflecting the composed portions of the 70's smeared with a vanilla aroma instead of the salt belonging to the ocean. I adore this dress and was in such a haste mood to desert the house just for one night, I picked the carelessly tossed dress up and stowed it into the leather bag. I straighten the semi-sheer naturally crinkled, gauzy fabric, wanting to look presentable in order to remain dignified. One thing I will keep intact during this mayhem is my dignity, and that's a promise I've made to myself. I needn't smear any foundation onto my face due to my natural bronzed complexion possessing no blemishes from puberty and the fact my appearance is fading away with each passing moment. Still, I managed to successfully neaten my tight waves with a gentle curl to the black coffee strands thickly cascading to my lower back so they look sophisticated and neat. All I had to do was brush a little tanned blusher on my cheeks, paint a sleek line of glamorous black mascara on my eyelids, flicking them at the end so my extensive eyelashes plastered in approximately three coats of black mascara appear more elongated. With my quick routine concluded, I step out of the bathroom with my bag and smile at Michael who continues to stand at the edge of his bed.

"Ready to go?" my gentle voice sounds out, causing Michael to turn around. Hopefully, he agrees. I need to see my brothers, and although I have lost my faith, I can't help but to implore someone lurking beneath those stars that they can recall my name.

Mike PoV 

All I could do was pace while Sierra freshened up or changed clothes. The sound of a door closing catches my attention and then footsteps going down the stairs. Sam is joining mom for dinner and probably figures I'm gone. I probably would have left by now if Sierra wasn't here or if I really had someplace to be.

**_Star is out of the question._**

The Boardwalk holds no interest and I possess no reason to be there other than Sierra's wanting to go there. I'm still bemused at her request to visit the comic book store.

David would likely be at The Boardwalk and I sincerely don't want to see him. As much as I am pissed at him, I want to see Star's face even less. Star will probably be at the Boardwalk with them, I hope that when we get there we can avoid running into either. I wince as I hear my mom calling me down for dinner. Her guest was here. **_Oh great._** Some douche nugget to replace my douche bag father. I'm so looking forward to this.

**_Not._**

I stop in my pacing and stand next to my bed whilst listening to the conversation below. A man named **_Max_** has just arrived and my mom graciously asks him to come in. Sam is saying something about his friends coming over. Great, the dweeb already has friends. **_What do I have?_** A blood sucking gang that wants to make me one of them for whoever knows why and a girl who used me. I should have turned away that first night when she jumped on the back of that bike, but I felt so drawn to those innocent doe eyes that said save me from him... I just didn't know it was literally save me and 'Oh yeah, see yea afterwards cause now I'm done, nice knowing you'

There has to be some way around this, something other than falling into a freaking deprived heap wanting to drag someone else down to claw my way out like Star seems to have... And well other than this fucking hunger and the alien feelings I get, it can't be all that bad? I mean I don't have to drink human blood, do I? **_I can control this._** I just need to eat something. **_Something, not someone._** I might be able to buy blood from the store. All I need is blood, so as gross as that is, it can't be any worse than chugging raw eggs.

If it gets rid of this gnawing thing inside and makes it happy enough to stop urging me to kill, then I'll just have to deal with extra protein in my diet. My face scrunches up in disgust; I can't imagine drinking blood, even store bought from the deli. The thought doesn't revolt me as much as it should. I stand to attention and exit this demented reverie of mine quickly as Sierra enters. She looks pretty good.

"Sure, let's go." I zip up my jacket, then reach over and pinch the candles flame out. "Mom's got some douche over for dinner and wants me to meet him. I don't, but hey, I probably don't have a choice" I roll my eyes and embark downstairs.

"Michael? Come meet Max and it's almost time for dinner, your friend can join too. There's room for more" Mom calls out as I start down the stairs as quietly as possible. Damn it, she does she have sonar hearing or something?

"Guess we're screwed, at least we can still run out of here after we 'meet' him" We get down stairs and I turn to the dining room and peek in. I have to tell her that I am taking off with Sierra to The Boardwalk. "Got plans, Mom..."

My voice trails off as I see a grade A major dork or extremely geeky older man having taken a seat at the table nearest mom as Sam's friends are just now taking a seat.

"Um..." Yeah, I have nothing. These two kids look like they have just came back from an audition for the next Stallone movie and I really want nothing to do with Max.

Strangely enough I have this feeling of hate on sight. I'm starting to wonder if I should worry about the drinking water because given my time here, I've hardly met any normal people. Hell, there was this girl out on the street tonguing a rat on our way into the city.


	8. The Deceiving Father

_Big thank you to the new favourites - LovingTLB and Whovain101! You guys are awesome and thank you from both me and EvilFalcon :) _

_LovingTLB: In response to your review, yup... everyone loves a bit of Max -.- And thank you! We worked on a few others, but this one prevailed :D _

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) _

Sierra PoV 

**_Max . _**

That name practically ceases the drumming of my heart. I attempt to console it, certifying that the name might just be a coincidence, that Lucy's friend is simply named **_Max_** with no association to the man whose state is far from alive. My heart commences the sensation of thumping again, but not at a calm speed. I can't displine the motioning of the jolts or the way my heart leaps in fright, much to my dismay and alarm. However, I'm beyond worried, for both myself and Michael. How does Lucy know this Max? I only have mere details of Max attached to my brain. One being his video business on The Boardwalk where Lucy may be employed. The second is a terrifying reality only discussed in fiction, Max is the Head Vampire.

All of my fears are confirmed as Max, the skeletal man whose pristine shirt and proper blazer swamp on him, stands up, his immoral eyes partially shielded by large glasses anchored onto me. I don't challenge myself to even glimpse into his eyes, knowing the repercussions to an action such as that will be severe. He grins, veiling those archaic fangs with a human disguise, whilst approaching me, his arms outstretched as if he is about to welcome me in an embrace. Somehow, without even taming it, I grasp onto Michael's hand, a method of informing him that I have voyaged past the terrified and concerned emotions now.

"Ah! Sierra, my dear! I was so worried about you!" Max sighs, chortling slightly to maintain that delusional ideal facade of being the perfect family man whose care bombards those in the purest form. **_I know it is counterfeit though. _**I don't need to be deceived into believing that. As he welcomes me in an embrace, the grip tightens, a very hushed whimper escaping my lips. From that suffocating touch, I know exactly what his plans are - he desires to **_kill me_**. He won't do it in the presence of others, nor will he carry the merciless deed out himself. No, he shall get another to do that job for him. "Thank you so much for caring after my daughter, Michael. I really do appreciate it"

Max smiles warmly, but it is all insincere, as he liberates me, seizing my hand in a normal manner, patting Michael's shoulder with his free hand before towing me along at a gradual pace into the dining room. I peer over my shoulder to view a bewildered Michael, and shake my head with a distressed mannerism on my facial features, indicating that I am in no way related to Max.

"Lucy, darling, I have somebody I would like you to meet!" Max calls, that fake smile continuing to linger. I almost gag with revulsion at his heinous portrayal. We soon become equal with Lucy who has just concluded placing the steaming burgundy bowls of spaghetti Bolognese on the table. "Lucy, this is my daughter, Sierra" **_Daughter? _**Max then guides me to the table where he pulls the chair out for me, his fingers skimming over my black coffee locks momentarily subsequent to planting a kiss possessing evil potent enough to revolt me on my forehead, then walking over to Lucy again in order to inform her of something. "Lucy, I'm afraid there is something I will have to inform you about Sierra" Max whispers to Lucy, the volume being unperceivable to those impassive to the blood of a vampire, but fully recognizeable to those who aren't fully human.

"Is everything alright, Max?" Lucy earnestly asks. I just want to **_scream. _**Not only am I petrified, but I've gone beyond aggravated at how he is fabricating each hiss seething on his tongue to such an innocent woman. He sighs with sorrow. **_Jesus Christ, give me a break, you melodramatic fanger. _**

"Sierra's stepfather was very abusive, hence the scars. She moved here from New York yesterday. I couldn't have my darling girl being abused any longer despite the amount of legal battles. Mentioning her family life in New York might make her upset, I just thought you had the right to know, Lucy" he says, his voice choking with invisible tears – **_Oh, please. This is pitiable_** - whilst Lucy comforts him with an amiable kiss on his cheek, telling him how he's a wonderful father. **_More like corrupted and dishonest. Please, Lucy, don't fall into his trap like I fell for David's. _**

Max pins that smile on his face again, acknowledging that he was informing Lucy of deceptions, but also noting this is the partial truth to insult me, and pulls the chair out for Lucy to sit in.

"It smells absolutely delicious, Lucy, you truly are a wonderful cook" Max praises, kissing Lucy's hand tenderly one singular time.

My head snaps beyond Max where I see Edgar leering at me. He doesn't know me; **_my own brother_** doesn't know me. Opposite Edgar is Alan and Michael's brother who are also scrutinizing me. All I can do is smile and not relent to those weakening tears, moving my hair over to my shoulder as Max had mentioned the scars, just another way to taunt me, masked by an endearing explanation which exhibits nothing but concern over his 'daughter's' welfare. I only know one thing is certain, this is going to be a stressful night consumed by hidden retaliations from me and veiled threats from Max.

Mike PoV 

I was about to pop back out of the dining room; I told Mom I had plans. Mainly Sierra and I had to go to the comic store since Sierra said she needed to be there for some reason. Max decides though to cause us to be detained, and as he neared Sierra and patted my shoulder, I tensed. His praise was sincere sounding, **_but it was all a lie. _**It had to be with the way Sierra seemed to respond to him. I could almost feel her fear as if it was a solid object as I attempted to keep a hold of her hand. Whatever it was about Max, it had terrified Sierra. Me, I just want to get out of there. I can't stand fake people. Yeah, fake that's what it is about him. He was **_too_** fake.

Presently, Sam looks at me questioningly, but like there is some sense of doubt in his eyes now. This morning he had this hard look and tone, like I had done something, but now he looks doubtful, even worried, not as in he thinks I might eat him, but like he is worried about something that is going to happen. The Frog Boys however are giving both me and Sierra hard cold stares, though they remain silent. These kids aren't the typical types Sam would run with, aside the commando look, they look like kids from the ruff side of town and not the type that would think hanging out with my dweeb brother fun and cool. But then, they probably think driving tanks and pretending to blow up Cobra Headquarters is fun and cool.

I take a seat across from Sierra, the look and shake of her head she gave me didn't go unnoticed. It looks like Max is lying and worse, spinning a lie to my mom. I can hear it; but why? This doesn't make sense. What was it about Sierra that could have him acting so strangely? Alan cringes when I do; because I was sitting next to him. Sierra has to take a seat next to Edgar. This was going to be such a fun night. **_Yay..._**

Edgar and Alan keep casting glances to Sam with Sam was shrugging and shaking his head, and mouthed what looked like: 'I don't know'. Next, Sam is again looking at me worriedly, then at Sierra, who was trying to hide that this was very unnerving for her.

**_Then the bowl of Parmesan arrives._** Sam shrugs at mom mentioning him grating it himself and then insists Max tries some. The odour of garlic is in the air. Oh God, now I know why Sam had gotten all nervous when I sat down. He is apparently going to gag Max with this stuff for some reason. I glance at Max who seems all for what he thought was Parmesan cheese, up until he starts gagging.

That went well - **_not_**. Max seems a little surprised and confused, but nothing more than that. Sam then glances between us and mouths toward Edgar: 'Do it anyway'. **_What the hell are they planning to do next?_**

I feel a drop of water hit my cheek, but it burns like hot grease. I rub my cheek, confused, until I hear Sam asking Max whether it burns him or not. Max is standing, wiping off his clothing with Mom being far from happy and if that wasn't enough, the lights go out and the candles are put out.

Total darkness, then they come back on. Max yelps in surprise of fear with a mirror right in his face... I actually let out a laugh at that one was kind of funny what they did, but where the hell did they get something to extend the mirror into his face? The plus side is thanks to Sam and his weirdo friends, we don't have to sit here all night with this mega dork.

Sierra PoV 

As soon as the initiation was over, all I could do was sigh. The reason why Max had no reaction to the incidents that would have usually injured him was palpable. Somebody within the household had requested personally for Max to access the house, thus, forcefully causing all humans and their normally lethal actions towards him to surrender. Before Max had the chance to even beckon me to leave with him out of disgrace, I hastily fabricated the excuse of promising to care for Edgar and Alan during the night at their parent's demand. Unfortunately for Max, he obviously didn't study my mind too much as he was blatantly unaware that I am incredibly stubborn, but it earned me an acute slash of his rage throughout my stomach, like a sword ruptured every organ and sent the pain directly to the areas depths. Everyone perceived the grunt, everyone viewed how I lurched forwards slightly. The pain was excruciating, that I cannot deny. Max soon left, deserting me with the bewildered boys as Lucy had strode into her bedroom out of ferocity. If only she knew what her son's true intention was and the sincere monster residing within Max is. I peer out of the window, ensuring Max was out of sight before I inform them all of what I know.

"Okay, the guy we thought was El Vampiro's daughter, what's the beef?" Edgar grunts in his husky tone, glaring at me in suspicion. I lean in the back of my chair, feeling somewhat relieved that Max's presence has been removed, but the aftermath quivers in my fingers and quakes in my voice as I attempt to speak.

**_Now I am fearing for my life._** I'm intelligent enough to know this is not the Santa Carla I belong in, causing me to be an intruder to this world or wherever I am. There is no doubt my life is in a perilous danger. After all, intruders are murdered viciously at the first opportunity.

"One, I'm not his daughter, that was a deception he invented himself. The whole backstory of being from New York probably links to the excuse he uses when I mysteriously disappear" This justification leads onto bemused stares from all the others, not comprehending what meaning was in the last two words. "There's no subtle way to put this, but, Max wants to kill me" All I receive is gawks, suspended jaws and widening of the eyes, each facial expression being understandable. "I'm not from around here, and I'm a half-vampire which instantly situates me in a vowed life-threatening situation" I glance at my hazy reflection in the mirror for a moment, then recollecting another piece of information they deserve before judgements are obliterated. "Max is the Head Vampire by the way. Little word of advice though next time a vampire arrives at your front door: Never invite them in, it renders every human residing in the house defenceless. Hence why those notions of yours, like the garlic, didn't work. It won't work next time either since he's eternally welcome to the house" I pause for a moment, waiting for the news to drown into their brains, converting it into an everlasting memory. "I know Max, and I know what his most potent ambitions are in immortality. He's got this image in his head of the perfect family. Your mom must have impressed him, because it's the only reason I can think of to why he's lured her"

"How do you know all of this?" Edgar inquires, nearing me as he leans over the table in order to make his presence imminent to mine, daring himself to look me in the eye.

"Because I've been a half-vampire for two weeks now and I've been trusted to know this information" I inform him, our eyes locked. This is upsetting me, seeing a boy who has the twin appearance to my own brother and even has the same pitch and demeanour to him. I withhold my emotions from etching my face though as that is something I prohibit myself from doing. I hear Michael's younger brother ask eagerly how on earth I have resisted, most likely questing for suggestions to keep Michael human for as long as possible. "I'm a stubborn girl, it's hard to resist, but I just keeping on fighting the urges. They become more consistent after a week, nearly every night I have to fight off the urge. Like I said, it's complex to avoid, but just ensure you haven't got any human contact at the time around you"

Then I captured a glimpse of Michael in the corner of my eye. He is in enough danger as it is so far, and though his help is extremely appreciated, I can't place him in a position equal to mine, it wouldn't be fair what with all the other dilemmas he has to deal with. I've developed a fondness for Michael, he's attractive and a kind man, but I can't be selfish and possess those feelings of friendship or beyond for him if it means there is a chance he shall be killed as well.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" I ask, gesturing to the living room, my eyes practically imploring him to agree. I don't want him getting hurt, he's been harmed emotionally too much recently. If a friendship grows and my life does conclude at the hands of Max, it'll be further pain for him. I'm stubborn not to get murdered, but there is no forecast to the events if I do so happen to even breathe the wrong way, therefore, leaving me open to the concept of being killed.


	9. Controversy

_Mike PoV _

With Max's departure, I stand, planning to bring Sierra along if she would only come, but her words stop me.

"Wait head vampire? That geeky sleaze ball is the head vampire?" I ask with utter shock as if the question had not been answered already. I have no idea what that means, sounds like vampires run some kind of corporation. Corporations are evil, but I don't know, they are blood sucking evil in this form. "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

My fist hits the table in an undiluted rage.

I can deal with them going after me. Shit I'd figured something out, but they want my mom, the blood sucking monsters want to **_take_** my mom. I'll stay away, but if I'm slated to become one, she'll only be joining. Sam though, **_what the hell?_** He'll might as well be orphaned! It's bad enough he's seeing me being pulled from his life, becoming someone he doesn't know anymore... but Mom?

"Shit mom let him in! What the hell? I knew it! I knew there was something weird when he told her that he was to gentlemanly to come in without an invite! That four-eyes-ass sucking-butt-munch! You guys know that? About the invite?" Sam turns and looks at Edgar and Alan.

"Of course!" Edgar exclaims, though his voice sounds a little on the surprised side. Both of the Frog kids look suspiciously at each other then look at me and Sierra. "Okay, Nosferatu... and, blood- sucking- chick: here's the deal. You both don't vamp out or anything and get in our way, or you're getting staked"

" Edgar, chill" Sam rolls his eyes at Edgar then looks at me worriedly. "What we gonna do? There weren't any effects on him! We're screwed!" Sam now is beyond panicked; I can see it in the droplets of sweat nonchalantly erupting onto his forehead and the exaggerated mannerisms when talking to us.

"You probably been screwed if there was. I mean, I don't want to imagine how pissed he'd be if he wasn't invited and you did all that, would reveal him to Mom, and well shit, I doubt that'd have went well, but he didn't do anything for the attempt. But shit, Sam, he might come after you for that, shit. We have tell Mom, have to warn her. If she'd even believe us"

"We have to kill the Head Vampire and if it's Max, we have to kill Max, but he knows we're onto him now, so this won't be nowhere near easy" Edgar nods with grunt, fixating his field of vision on Sierra in a glare before manoeuvring it onto me.

"Yeah, bloodsuckers going to be prepared. We'll have to hit him when he's most vulnerable." Alan adds, participating in the glowering contest. With the Frogs, it's like a game, a game to see who can aggravate Sierra and I the most.

"You know how to get to his house, Sam? 'Cause we only need to find his coffin and **_bam_**, he's a goo pile" Edgar slaps his hands to gather as he said 'bam', as if that made the point any more obvious.

"Except he's got a hell hound and how we get pass that" Sam then looks at me and Sierra as if we had the answer for that one. Only one problem – **_we didn't. _**

_Sierra PoV _

I ponder over the question Sam asks, having no idea how to deal with a canine so protective to their vampire dictator. Alan was correct, Max will be fully prepared, and not only from the tests to predict whether Max was a vampire, but from my appearance and the threat made blatantly clear he wishes to kill me. Then, the thought hits me like an unexpected baseball bat colliding with my head in an accident. It would be a foolish notion to even carry out, but it would be the only way to rescue Lucy and Michael, alongside Star and Laddie who are still battling this curse.

"Max wants to kill me. I could lure him somehow; we just need a plan how to do it. It'll be extremely dangerous, but this is the only thing I can think of right now" I inform them, awaiting their opinions on the matter. "It'll have to be at night which will be complex, but it's the only thing I've got" Suddenly, another way to entice Max to enter our trap sprints into my mind. "He wants the perfect family. During the day, tomorrow if possible, we go to the cave at Hudson's Bluff, and kill David and the others whilst they're at their weakness. It'll enrage Max, and so, lead him to where we want him, wanting to confront us. We can make a combination of the two plans if you want, but that's all I've got" I glance at Edgar who persists surveying me with negativity. "Oh yeah, and, Edgar? Calling me Sierra's fine, I don't really like sucking blood" Then I realise something – **_What the hell was I thinking? _**

We can't kill David and the others! The ones in this world, or whatever ambiguous location I have been transported to erratically, have not done anything to me. When I mentioned the scheme, I was thinking of the David who masqueraded his malevolent personality in form of a friend but was really a foe, the Dwayne who gave me a wine bottle with blood ensnared inside of it and tricked me into loving him, and the others, they were embroiled in the malicious revenge as well.

We can't kill them. I open my mouth to speak, to declare how it was an absolute catastrophe of a plan and give them my apologies, but another voice speaks in place of mine. There's only one thing I can make of this: that was a revolting concept to even think of.

_Mike PoV _

Edgar grunts, but doesn't look like he'll change his mind about nicknames.

I, on the other hand, shake my head.

"That's insane, you want to set yourself up? What happens if you die and we still get screwed? At night? How the hell are we supposed to kill this guy at night, I mean all the vampire movies I've seen makes them pretty damned hard and I have doubts that well be as conveniently lucky as the movie heroes. I may not be one as long as you have, but this just sounds loony and plan to fail, and it won't be just you in danger, this could cost my brother's life and these two," I gesture at Alan and Edgar. I wasn't for this weird since of self sacrifice, especially that it could also have a back lash on my family. "These dorks are just little kids, Sierra, not van Helsing."

I like Sierra, I really did, but what she suggested sounds like she was ready to commit suicide and if it failed, it means others would pay too and I didn't like those odds, then the suggestion of killing David and the others, that was even more insane.

"What? Wait you just want to kill them to get Max upset? Tha-that's." I can't believe the suggestion, killing was killing and if David wasn't needed to die, it just sounds wrong. She looks like she's going to retract what she even dared to think of, but what if it's just another crazy idea? "That'd make us no better than them! I can't chip in with that. I can't send my brother down there with these kids, not to kill David and the others when we will not change back" I'm almost horrified at the suggestion. "And have this guy steamed off pissed at us? Like I said, I may not been this as long, but this sounds crazy. I can deal with going after Max, we have to, but pissing him off more sounds like a bad idea. It sounds like we'd be doing a lot and taking too many chances. I can't take a maybe chance with my family's life, Sierra, and I don't want you to go off getting yourself killed just to take some chance that may not work. We can see about killing Max, that's it, he has a, a, a." Well, I can't remember what Sam called it.

"Hell dog... I hate to say it, but Mike's kinda right, we can't just go in kill a bunch of his lackeys and think this sucker's gonna be a cake walk right into a trap" Sam looks shaken up about the reality of putting a plan to action, especially when it wasn't as simple as walking in and staking him.

"We only need the Head Vampire, staking the rest while removes the evil bastards, won't mean success. If this Max guy plans something, we need to do it come dawn, because if we spend all day killing the other blood suckers, he's going to come for us. Come night or wait out 'till he can kill us when we least expect. It's best to try and take out the major player first if you can and considering he will be prepared, its better we strike him before he strikes us. 'Cause right now, he's satisfied we're not thinking him the Head Vamp because our tests didn't work. We take away the surprise who knows what'll happen." Edgar intones. Jesus, this is going to actually happen.

"Yeah, killing the others first when we know who the Head Vampire is won't help, especially if Dracula decides to go vamp on us, or you and we're not going take that chance of you two vamping out on us. We'll take care of Max and his little dog, too. You both just stay out of the way." Alan said with all seriousness.

"Whatever, you go after Max, but don't do something stupid. I don't care, just don't get Sam killed" I look at Sierra who had furiously strode out of the room prior to this moment and walk out to her in the living room, leaving Sam to talk between the Frog kids as they planned out how to deal with Max.

_Sierra PoV _

"Michael, I'm not looking at getting your brother or those two kids involved in this. I've got my own sources I can use. Do you really think I'm going to put three young kid's lives in danger? Shit, I'm almost a parent myself to my brother's, Michael, and I know what it's like seeing your own sibling get harmed" I am almost fuming, just the insinuations I extracted and the tone in his voice informing me he deemed that I didn't give a care in the world for anyone's welfare enrages me. "It was a ridiculous idea, I know, but I don't know what the hell else to do. My head is a mess, and admittedly, I'm frightened to death, okay? There, I admit it, I'm not the overly tough girl you think I am, Michael. Nor am I so detached from humanity as to allow three kids to get themselves involved in the chance of being killed. I may seem like a tough girl, but I'm not so frozen up inside that I don't care for the safety of others, you included" I sigh a little as I pace around the living room, attempting not to overhear the conversation between Sam and The Frogs. "If you knew half as much as I do, Michael, you'd understand why I want to keep those kids you refer to as dorks out of trouble. Oh wait a second, I'm too tough to care about kids, remember? My bad, I almost granted that one to slip my mind"

I pause for a moment, then wanting to justify the reasoning towards why I have this tough disposition, so he didn't think bad of me. I don't know why I want him to know, but I feel so infuriated currently that I have no idea why I want to say anything. I can feel an abnormal growl in my stomach, silent but heard clearly by myself. I turn my back to him, looking out of the window to see anything other than the disappointment I fear etches his face.

Mike PoV 

At first I was angry, I hadn't assumed she didn't care, only that she didn't think because who else here could she mean to be saying all this? To go and do what she was suggesting, and worse, to suggest throwing herself out to be killed in the attempt? No life is worth loosing for anything, I mean I don't even want to kill that bastard David if it wasn't necessary. My anger fades as it came, seeing her falter, to show that she wasn't so disconnected with herself.

"Sierra, I don't think that, but what you was planning, who else? Who else could you mean? I don't care if I would be stuck like this forever, I'm not going to just sit by and let you or my brother throw their life away to try and save me when not a sure thing. This isn't a comic, not a movie or TV. show. There's no coming back from dying and if there is, I doubt it's worth the cost and even likely to be easy to find considering" I walk towards her and reached out to gingerly touch her shoulder, but she turns away, ready to go.

_Sierra PoV _

I listen to what he has to say, hearing the antagonism diminish from his voice makes me more than content. I wasn't planning on killing myself though. I wouldn't do something so foolish. The fact he even thought of it, almost challenging the strength I possess, makes me slightly more annoyed. However, it soon fades. It wasn't his intention to make me maddened.

"Guess when what Max said to your mom is true, you develop a tough exterior. I don't know what the hell I'm saying, Michael, all I know is that killing David and the others to infuriate Max is wrong and I shouldn't have suggested it. I'm just scared. For once I don't know what the hell's going on and I don't know how to confront it. I don't know how I can get my brother's out of this mess or how to prevent it from getting to them. My sister's one of them and I swear I could have done something. I don't know what the hell I'm even doing here, my guess was to find my dad who I didn't even know was my dad until last night. I don't know. I want to help you and your family, even Star. Nobody knows me, Michael; I'm just the strange girl who turned up out of nowhere. You know what it's like looking at your brother's and they can't even recall your name? Because that just happened, and you have no fucking idea how much I just wanted to snap there. Look, you need to stay away from me if I'm Max's prime target at the moment, you and your family. I appreciate your help and everything, but I'm just going to make things even more complicated" I then say, grabbing the leather bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

_Mike PoV_

She has brothers, brothers who disowned her or didn't want to face the truth of what she is becoming? Whatever their outlook, it had affected her deeply, opening a wound of some sort.

"I don't know you and it doesn't matter if you been like this longer. Killing yourself is just stupid; it's not worth dying for when you have no actual idea the consequences. I don't want my brother to die, but I couldn't live with the thought that I could sit back and just allow you to just allow your own death. If you're not from around here, who here do you know? And your brothers don't know you? But shit, hell, I look at Sam - even my mom doesn't seem to know me anymore. Sam thinks I'm no longer his brother, though he's so scared and trying, I guess, to help. It's not worth it, not if I have to see someone die that I care about, it can't be worth it to you to see someone die"

This was crazy; she wants to what? **_Martyr herself or something? A sacrifice?_**

"Sierra, you think killing yourself will spare us? Anyone? Look at me! I'm already trapped in their clutches! You saw what he did, what he said. He wants to come after me, whatever the reason, he's got his sights on me. And, and well why do you have to always be strong? What's wrong with actually letting someone in? I don't doubt you have strength, but shit, throwing yourself under the bus isn't strength, Sierra, that's giving in. Even if you do it because it might save someone, that's just giving in. Because it won't stop 'till they're finally stopped. And I mean Max. One problem at a time. Can't take them all, you have to set your sights on one goal, know what you're doing, and know your play in the game"

_Sierra PoV_

"I wasn't planning on killing myself, Michael!" I snap, but quickly compose myself as I don't want to hurt him. Inhaling deeply, I prepare my next piece of speech elicited straight from the heart. I have to go. I can't stay here anymore. "I'm sorry for placing you guys in a load of trouble, just make sure you keep away from me and you shouldn't get yourself involved in anymore" I tenderly kiss Michael's cheek, a thank you and a goodbye combined into one, smile briefly with my watery eyes gleaming out. "Good luck with Max, I'm sure you guys will do fine"

I finish smiling and stride towards the door, opening it with care before I am startled by a blinding light and the feeling of claws scraping my stomach violently, and before I can even blink, I am at Hudson's Bluff, a familiar man whose blood runs in my veins approaching me. I can sense that I belong to him only, and so, the dread commences now.

_Mike PoV _

I like her, she had a kindness about her and unlike Star she wasn't thinking of how to get out at the cost of others, but to sacrifice herself for others, I can't let her do that to herself.

"I'd rather become one of those monsters than live with the knowledge that I allowed someone to die for me. There has to be other ways to handle this. Max must die, he's going after my mom. It's bad enough they plan to take me, but not my mom. I can handle this, but not Mom" I step towards her, hoping to stop her from leaving. I don't want her to go. "Don't go, we can deal with this, we can! If Max is dead in the morning, then you will not be a danger. We'll be free, but you don't ha -"

As I try imploring her, **_she is suddenly gone_**. I'm not sure what happened. One moment she was here, the next, **_a blinding flash..._**

"Sierra?" I look around in confusion. I'm not sure if she even heard anything I said in her sorrow. She had seemed so alone and outcast...

**_She didn't have to be._**


	10. Failures and Discoveries

Mike PoV 

Sun is coming up and I am heading to my room. It was a big mistake to mention vampires to Mom. After Sierra vanished inexplicably, well, that's what we did. It earned Sam and I a threat of therapy. Great, I need a therapist now, just fucking great; therapy won't make me stop this damned craving. I think Mom lost it when Sam started saying I was being turned into one and tried to get her and I into the bath room and show her my reflection, or lack of it. Mom raised her voice, no yelled for us to be quiet. Yelling is something my mom infrequently does, so the shock of it was expected but still gave both Sam and I a jolt in the heart.

The Frog kids looked stunned, they had no idea what to do or think with an angry adult. We can't blame Mom though, after that failed attempt in the dining room. She pretty much thinks we're trying to purposely sabotage her chances at a relationship, and well, vampires aren't supposed to exist. Edgar and Alan had left back for their home, concluding a very bad, very failed night.

"We're so screwed." I hear Sam say. He had stayed up, but having Mom so upset and then paranoia does that. I think he's getting over the fact of what happened to me since he's not acting like a little ass and shunning me away to the shadows now.

"No, there's got to be a way out of this, he can be taken out during the day" I responded, leaning against my door with Sam standing outside his.

"That's the prob, that damned hell dog, Mike. We can't get in 'till we get rid of it and I don't have a big hell dog kill o'matic. Do you have a hell dog kill o' matic? Didn't think so! So we're screwed and I don't know what we'd done if he went vamp on us tonight, didn't think of that, but we'd probably be vamp chow" Sam looks pretty dejected right now. I doubt he's given up; Sam's stubborn and won't stop.

"Hey, we'll find a way out of this" I run my hand threw my hair. **_It is easier said than done._** I've finally come to accept the facts that this is all real and made it easier to curb my tone with Sam and not be so impatient and irritable, because I know it's not me. Sure, Sam is irritating, but I'm use to it and have never had it get to me before. I'll be able to handle this, at least until we kill Max. Sam and the Frog kids had both clued me in. Kill Max and I'll change back to **_normal_**. No more cravings and weird feelings or gut wrenching pain and alien things warping the inside of me. We remove Max, we could **_end this nightmare_**.

Then, it occurs to me: David was likely going to retaliate in the event Max is killed, so I guess we'll have to get to that point when we come to it as Max is the bigger problem and needs to be removed before he captures Mom. I turn and open my door.

"Sam we'll deal, just try to sleep, we'll figure something out"

"Yeah, sure" Sam doesn't sound confident, but he had a determination in his voice. Determination it is mandatory we all possess. As I enter into my bedroom, the first thing I see is my blue duvet on the floor crumpled up from when Sierra placed it over me as I allowed her to take the bed. That reminds me instantly: **_Where is she? _**

Sierra PoV

David disintegrates hastily, like some omnipotent power removed him before he could harm me. I feel utterly isolated, abandoned in these shadows. I wrap my arms around my waist so they overlap each other. I've never felt so removed from my soul and people before in my seventeen years of living. I want **_home_**, to be around those who cared for me. I don't want to be strong anymore, but it's become so affixed to my personality that there is no ridding it.

I muse over Michael's words, the flash of enragement as I accused him etching his face before soothing. I wasn't intending on getting myself killed, it was simply an idiotic diversion. I didn't even know what was gorging out of my mouth during those suggestions. The aftermath of it has only deserted me with humiliation and insanity. I'm scared, more than scared in fact, **_petrified_**. Even now that I know the facts, I still feel oblivious to what is happening to me interior and exterior.

Someone to open up to, to be consoled by is what I desperately need. I can't locate that person anywhere though as I fear they will breach my trust like so many beforehand have done. Michael said about what was so wrong about letting someone in, about confining in someone, and to others there is nothing wrong in the notion. With me, however, it's like betraying my instinct somebody will harm me emotionally like my parents and sister have. Delilah was the only one who could alleviate me, and then she vanished and veiled herself from me for three years until it was my turn to be selected in joining the collection of nightstalkers.

I crouch onto the ground, really despising this recollecting sessions swarming my mind with negativity. Michael didn't want me to go, he wanted me to stay. I'm nothing but a danger to him now though, I could feel the urge to kill devouring my human side, and I had to flee before I harmed him. I didn't want to get emotionally attached to him, even if the attachment was weak. This tough facade is who I am, but sometimes, I can't be strong all the time, and so much to my dismay, weakness commences seeping out. I'm alone here, nobody truly knows me. If I told them my story of the previous night, would they stay or would they deem me crazy and sprint as fast as possible? The second option sounds more conceivable to my thoughts.

Why did I have to falter in front of him twice? I don't comprehend why he was the special one my weakness displayed itself to. I sigh out of vexation; I don't know what to think. All I know are two things, I'm afraid and alone in a world I hate and I still want to aid Michael and his family, but the vampire luring inside of me has developed so far. If someone was injured and I released any human part of me unwillingly, I could never forgive myself. I didn't mean for my words to sound as if I wanted Sam or The Frogs to get involved, if anything, I wanted them to stay as far away as possible from the situation in order to avoid getting themselves harmed. They are too young to be dealing with something so dangerous and vital.

"Sierra?" I hear a deep, Spanish accent ask, fingertips delicately touching my shoulder where they tuck the wavy strands of black coffee hair behind my pierced ear. **_What the hell? _**"Are you Sierra May Frog?"

"Yes, and please, leave me alone. No offence, but I'm not exactly in the right position to be talking to others currently" I attempt to croak in an apologetic voice, keeping my view casted downwards, even averting my eyesight from the photograph and note he slips under my chin. "I don't want any company right now. I'm content just sitting here, thank you"

"Sierra, I'm your father" the man whispers. My heart jolts and my ears disbelieve everything I just perceived.

**_Have I found my father?_**


End file.
